The Blind Dragon Slayer
by Elemental Mayhem
Summary: It is the year x792 and the next Grand Magic Games is coming up. A small and unknown guild is about to become known to the kingdom of Fiore. The team of this guild is lead by a powerful and blind Dragon Slayer. Their team is ready for the GMG and ready to even find love along the way. RoguexOC main. OC's are paired up with other characters. WARNING: some characters may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, except for my ideas. Also, in this story the Frosch dieing in one year never happens.**

**Chapter One**

"Chinami. CHINAMI! Where are you?" A small figure, with wings, flying in between the tall and thick trunks of the Maki Forest, yelled as loud as its small voice could. "W-why did you l-leave me!" it sobbed.

"Sorano calm down. I'm at the waterfall, I didn't leave you." a calm soothing female voice echoed throughout the forest.

The small figure turned towards were the large clearing in the forest was and kept flying, until it eventually broke through the tree line; in the clearing was a large lake with a waterfall. It slowly floated down to the ground and with a poof it's snow white wings disappeared; but as soon as the wings disappeared it landed on the ground on it's butt with a thud and a yelp. Now that the figure wasn't covered by the shadows of the forest you could see what it was. Standing up from the ground and dusting off her clothes was a female exceed with dark blue fur covering her body, white tipped ears, a black tail and black paws. She had on a red sleeveless dress that reached her knees, with large black glasses; and her ears were poking through a short, blue, wig cut into a bob style with bangs straight across her forehead. Once the exceed was done brushing off her dress, she started walking towards the edge of the lake. Standing under the lake's waterfall was the naked outline of a female, who had long hair that reached her knees.

"Chinami, what are you doing?" the little exceed, Sorano, yelled over the roar of the waterfall causing the female to turn around and face her.

"Give me a second Sorano, I can barely hear you." the long haired girl yelled back after cupping her hands around her mouth. She then dove off the rock she was standing on, into the body of water, and swam to the edge; you could see her shadowed body as she swam. Once she reached the edge her two tanned arms came up from the water, and she placed them on a large rock, while pulling herself up. The girl then stood on the rock straight up, showing off her very curvy figure; she was thin and about average height with somewhat large breasts. On her stomach, right under her belly button, was a bright red guild mark; the guild mark was the silhouette of a phoenix, with it's wings where raised high above it's body and ended on both sides of her belly button. The phoenix's head was raised slightly and turned to the left, the tip of it's beak touching the bottom of her belly button; also it's long tail reached to the right side of it's body and slightly touched the girls waist bone.

She had long and very light aqua colored hair, which covered her chest; the hair was long and reached her knees with bangs, that were spiky and long while almost covering her eyes. Her eyes were silver but they were dulled, showing that the girl was blind.

"Now, what were you saying." the girl asked with a gently voice.

"I asked what you were doing, Chinami." Sorano said quietly.

"I was taking a shower. You know how I prefer to shower here than at the guild hall." Chinami said as she bent down, with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"Y-you could just take one at the guild hall. It's dangerous given your b-blindness. You could hurt yourself."

"Sorano, you know better than anyone that even though I'm blind, I can handle myself."

"Chinami, you're the strongest mage there is. I just don't want you to get hurt." Sorano said quietly, while looking down at her feet and blushing.

"Sora, trust me I'll be fine." she said, while pulling the exceed towards her and hugging her slightly before letting go and standing up.

"Now, let me get dressed and we can head back to the guild hall, master's probably worried about us." Chinami said while walking towards a tree that stood in the middle of the clearing, that had clothes hanging from it's lowest branch, which was close to the ground. As she walked by the tree she swiped off the clothes and walked behind it.

A few minutes later Chinami walked out from behind the tree, with a tight electric blue top on that stopped just under her rib cage and had straps that crossed over her chest, making an x shape. She had a white see through dress that went to her mid thigh, the top of the dress going straight across her chest and the straps dangled off her shoulders. On her feet were tall black boots that reached her knees, along with a pair of short black shorts that stopped slightly above the bottom of the dress. Her hair was dry and pulled into two very low pigtails, with her bangs hanging in her eyes.

"Come on Sora let's head back."

After Chinami and Sorano left the clearing and walked through the forest they reached the small town called Makinomi, where the two lived. It was located in Fiore but was barely visited, given that it was surrounded by a large forest and not very known to outsiders. As Chinami and Sorano walked through the town, people left and right said 'hello' to them.

"Hey Chinami, Sorano" "Haven't seen you two in a while. Where ya been?" "Taki's been looking all over for you two, you better watch out." "Hey, you two."

"Hi, to you too Ms. Jae. We've been walking around Mr. Lane. How's baby Emma, Mrs. Fran? Hey, Len" Chinami replied to everyone in response. In a town as small and secluded as Makinomi everyone knew everyone, and even though Chinami was blind she could tell who was who because of their voices and their scents.

The two headed towards their guild hall, which stood at the top of a small hill at the back of Makinomi near the edge of the circular forest, which surrounding the town. Soon they stood at the huge guild doors.

Looming in front of them was the tall, five story guild hall with old windows on the top four floors and a couple on the sides of the building on the bottom floor. Against the front side of the building was a large amount of variously coloured flowers. The guild halls double doors were large and wooden with gold handles. Above the doors was a large sign that had the guild's symbol painted in red on it, around the symbol were several different coloured hand prints, with the guild's members names underneath. Under the guilds symbol was the guild's name; **Phoenix Talon.**

Just as Chinami placed her hand on one of the two gold door handles, she and Sorano heard a loud and angry voice yell out from behind them.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!?" both girls cringed at the voice, both knowing exactly who it was yelling at them.

"Taki, it's alright calm down, I went down to the waterfall and Sorano came looking for me." Chinami said in a calm voice as she and Sorano turned around. Standing behind them was a gray colored female exceed with black fur on the tip of her ears, she had on a tight black shirt that didn't have any sleeves and was backless, showing off her small dark purple guild mark. The exceed also had on dark blue pants that were tied tight at her ankles and waist with black ribbon. On her back was a dark blue quiver filled with black arrows and a black bow that was strapped to her back with it's string over her chest. Also she had a small round aqua colored earring, with a dark blue one beside it, on her left ear.

"NO, it's not all right. I wake up from my nap to find both you and Sorano missing from the guild and nowhere to be found." the small exceed replied angrily.

"Ah, Taki-chan's mad!" Sorano shrieked before jumping and hiding behind Chinami's leg, grabbing it in a death grip and stuffing her furry face into it.

"Aw, were you worried Taki." the blind mage said teasingly, ignoring the small cat clutched to her leg.

" Pff, n-no." Taki said and looked away avoiding eye contact with her two friends. Chinami just stood there with a smirk on her face, while Sorano released her grip on the mage's leg and peeked out from behind it, staring at her best friend.

" Fine I was worried. I know how clumsy Sorano is. Just stop it with the looks woul..." Taki started only to be cut off by Sorano, who had run forward to hug Taki only to trip on a rock and body slam her into the ground. Sorano who was used to tripping and falling like that just laughed into Taki's stomach.

" Get off, BAKA." Taki yelled and once the two had gotten up she turned to a laughing Chinami and said; "See what I'm talking about." Which only caused Chinami to laugh harder. " Why did I have to be stuck with you two, an annoying exceed and an even more annoying Dragon Slayer."

" Ha ha ha, Come on let's go inside guys it's getting late." Chinami said before standing up straight, turning around and opening the guild hall doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like please Review.<br>**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The guild doors opened showing a large room filled with wooden chairs and tables scattered all over it, and a spiral staircase in the right corner. In front of the staircase was a wooden door that had a 'please knock' sign on it, and beside the staircase was a long wooden bar that stretched across the back guild hall wall with a door behind it, and a small swinging door at the end of the bar for people to get in and out from behind it. Also in the middle of the right wall was a large stage with stairs leading up to it.

In the middle of the guild hall stood two girls having a screaming match with one another while people around the guild sat at chairs and watched, laughing. Chinami, Taki and Sorano just walked around the two and went straight to the bar, once they reached it Chinami sat at one of the bar stools while Taki and Sorano sat on top of the bar.

"Hey Chinami, how was the water?" a feminine voice said causing Chinami to tilt her head up towards the sound.

"It was fine, Yoshima." she responded. Standing behind the bar was Yoshima, the guilds very pregnant barmaid. Yoshima was of average looks and height, had long, curled orange hair that stopped just above her shoulders and freckles that spread over her nose and the tops of her checks. She was wearing a long green dress that reached her mid calf, but was lifted up slightly in the front due to her large belly, and brown sandals.

"Hey, Chinami." a low masculine voice asked from beside Yoshima. Both girls turned towards the voice of Yoshima's fiancé, Sain. Sain was the most probably the most handsome man anyone has ever seen, he had sandy brown hair that fell into his ocean blue eyes; he was tall and muscular without being overly large. He had on a tight dark blue shirt, that's sleeves were scrunched up at his elbows, with a black vest overtop and black pants and shoes.

Sain and Yoshima were a very odd looking couple given that Sain was handsome and strong while Yoshima looked small, fragile and average but when Sain first met her he fell in love and he practically bowed at her feet. When Yoshima first joined the guild she was shy and avoided everyone but Sain was always following her around and when they got together she started to come out of her shell. Sain had changed Yoshima but she had also changed him given that when he joined the guild he was a ladies man and flirted with every girl in town and in the guild. When Yoshima got pregnant Sain, barely left her side and even stopped going on many missions so that he could be around for both the baby and Yoshima.

"Hey Hon." Yoshima said to him as he bent down and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey to you too my good luck charm." he said as he started to kiss her on the neck.

"Hey guys I may be blind but I can still hear you doing things that shouldn't be done in front of children." Chinami whispered to the two of them. Once she said this Sain removed his face from his fiancé's neck and they both turned to see her smirking, causing Yoshima to blush a dark red, and Taki with her hands over Sorano's eyes while she glared at them. Sain opened his mouth to say something when all of a sudden Yoshima yelled from beside him.

"SHINJU AND YUMI. KNOCK IT OFF WITH THE FIGHTING YOU TWO OR I WILL KICK BOTH OF YOUR ASSES. YOU'RE GIVING ME A HEADACHE." Yoshima yelled so loud that everyone in the guild flinched, widened there eyes and grew very quiet, while the two girls that where screaming at each other in the middle of the guild froze in fear. Yoshima wasn't a violent person but since she got pregnant she had grown a big temper making everyone in the guild afraid to make her angry.

"Wow, those pregnancy hormones are really getting to you aren't they Yoshi." Taki said from her spot on the bar between Chinami and Sorano.

"Yoshima-chan scary." Sorano responded as she hid behind Taki.

"Sorry, guys." Yoshima said loudly to the silent guild while placing her hand on her head. A murmur of 'it's okay' echoed around the guild hall as she dropped her hand onto the bar.

"It's our fault Yoshima, we shouldn't have been fighting so loudly." a voice said from behind Chinami causing everyone at the bar to look at the person talking. Behind Chinami was Yumi, one of the guilds strongest and most beautiful mage. She had thick, long light green hair that was pulled over her right shoulder, covering her right brown colored eye, and lay atop her large chest. Yumi had on a tight, thin strap brown dress that reached her mid thigh and had a long green vine that wrapped around her waist about five times, she also had no foot wear on at all and on her right calf was a yellow guild mark that's tail just touched her ankle bone.

"Yeah, me and big boobs are sorry, Yo-chan." a giggly voice rang out and everyone looked to see a short girl walk out from behind the tall Yumi.

"Hey, don't call me big boobs; yours are almost the same size as mine, shorty." Yumi yelled angrily.

"Shut it tree branch I'm not short." the girl yelled back. Just as Yumi opened her mouth to respond Sain started talking.

"Guys, stop. Shinju don't call Yumi big boobs and tree branch. Yumi don't call Shinju shorty." he said sternly which caused Shinju and Yumi to mumble out a sorry.

Shinju was a short and large chested girl with pitch black hair pulled into two high pigtails, with dark purple ribbon, that reached her hips. She had on a black strapless corset dress, done up in the back with dark purple ribbon, a dark red flared out skirt that reached her knees and black boots that went up to her mid calf and were done up with the same colored ribbon as the corset and her pigtails had. Between her two shoulder blades was a dark purple guild mark. Shinju may be small and act young but she was in actuality 24 years old and one of the guilds most powerful mages.

"Oh, China-chan your back!" Shinju said excitedly while she glomped the Dragon Slayer, then pouting. "How was the water and why didn't you invite me?

"The water was great and you were busy fighting with Yumi." Chinami laughed to the other girl."

"Ah, so its big boobs fault." Shinju replied while turning to glare at Yumi.

"Shinju, what did I just say." Sain snapped at the girl.

"Sorry, Sain." the girl said, but once Sain turned back at his fiancé she stuck her tongue out at him while Yumi came and sat in the seat next to Chinami.

"Stop." Sain said without taking his eyes off of Yoshima which caused Yumi and Chinami to laugh.

As Shinju opened her mouth to say something else she was cut off by the sleepy voice of a little girl.

"Shinju-nee, why didn't you wake me up from my nap?"

Everyone at the bar turned around, again, to see a little girl with straight white hair and black bangs that were cut straight across her forehead. She was wearing a black ribbon necklace around her neck; she had on white shorts, a black tank top, black fingerless gloves and white sandals.

"I'm sorry, Tora." Shinju said to the little girl before letting go of her grip on Chinami and walking over to Tora, hugging her. Tora was the guild youngest member, age nine, not including the Yoshima and Sain's baby. She and Shinju aren't actual sisters but Shinju practically raised Tora and took care of her before they both joined Phoenix Feather.

"It's okay. Where are Kukika and Hikaru?" Tora asked.

"Behind you little tiger." a male voice said from behind where Tora and Shinju were hugging. A boy and girl now stood beside the two.

"Hey, where have you two been?" Yumi said from her spot at the bar.

"I was training and once I was done I went up to the library to find Kukika." the boy replied.

"Why are you always training? Why not go out and get a girlfriend. I mean your 16, you haven't had you first kiss and you're still a virgin Hikaru." Yumi said loudly causing Kukika, Yoshima and Hikaru's cheeks to turn red at the words, Chinami and Taki to cover Sorano's ears and Shinju to do the same with Tora.

"Yumi language!" Yoshima snapped.

"Come on you know I'm right. He should be out there breaking hearts. I mean look at him he's good looking, strong and a powerful mage." Yumi said causing everyone to look closely at him. She was right Hikaru was very handsome, he had dark blue spiky hair and he was tall with a slender muscular body. He was wearing a skin tight blue sleeveless shirt on that showed off his eight pack, black pants, black combat boot and blue fingerless gloves. His right arm had thick black tattoo lines all along it making very detailed designs, and on his left forearm was a large black guild mark that's tail ended at the top of his gloves and its wings wrapped around his arm just touching each other.

"I don't see it." Chinami said to everyone at the bar causing them to sweatdrop and look at her with confused faces.

"You can't see anything. You're blind." Yumi stated.

"You don't have to be so insensitive, Yumi." Shinju said with a gasp, causing Yumi to glare at her and growl slightly while Shinju stuck her tongue out at her with a sneer.

"Guys, please stop fighting." a small and shy voice said from beside Hikaru causing the two to look at Kukika, the source of the voice. Kukika was the shy one of the group and didn't talk a lot even though she was quite beautiful. She had light pink hair that was very short in the back with two long strands on either side of her head that curved slightly under her chin in the front; she also had spiky bangs hanging above her pink eyebrows. She was wearing a thick strapped dull red dress that reached her knees and flared out slightly with a blue sweater overtop that stopped just under her small chest and had a hood. On her feet was tall tight black boots that stopped slightly under her dress, also she had a small black bag hanging on her left shoulder, stretched over her body and rested on her right hip. Her guild mark was small, blue and on the right side of her neck.

"Sorry." Shinju and Yumi said in unison which caused the two to glare at each other again. While the two were glaring at each other Kukika sat down beside Chinami and they started to talk about the book they were both reading at the moment and Hikaru sat down beside Yumi with Tora in his lap. Yoshima set down a plate of fish between Taki and Sorano when a voice echoed throughout the guild, from the microphone in the stage.

"I have an announcement to make."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Every head in the guild hall turned towards the stage to see the guild master, Emiko and her husband, Haine. Emiko was a very short and child looking 43 year old woman with very light purple hair and eyes, she had on a black kimono with red flowers and brown sandals on her feet. Her hands were holding onto the mic which showed her fire red guild mark on her left hand. Haine was a tall 29 year old man with brown hair; he had on a black jacket over a dark red long sleeved shirt with his hands tucked into his black pant's pockets with black shoes. On the right side of his neck was a guild mark the same color as his wife's. Emiko was smiling brightly while Haine's face was emotionless. Everyone seated at the tables and bar stood up and walked towards the stage making a small crowd, while Sain helped Yoshima waddle towards the back of the crowd.

"As you all know every year there is a competition in Fiore to determine the strongest guild, called the Grand Magic Games and we as a guild have never participated in these games since they were created. Well this year is different, this year Haine and I have decided to pick five of you to form a team and participate." Emiko's words caused everyone in the guild to start talking to each other at once making a loud roar to fill the guild hall.

"QUIET." Haine all of a sudden yelled making everyone stop talking and turn back to the stage.

"Thank you Haine. I know that some of you may not like the idea but being involved in the GMG will give awareness to our guild. If we show Fiore the power of Phoenix Talon then we may get more jobs on the request board, given that now there are rarely any requests for our guild and when there are requests they are not very well paying. Having more jewel around with be good for those who live in the guild hall and wish to move out." she said while staring at the guilds couple who was about to have a baby, knowing that the two would like a house to build there family in. "Now I will announce the five guild members participating."

Everyone in the guild leaned forward to see who would be representing their guild.

"First, Shinju Tsukino."

"Of course." Shinju said while smirking at Yumi who was glaring back at her. The next name however caused Shinju's face to drop.

"Next, Yumi Hayashi."

"Of course." Yumi said in a mocking tone to Shinju who was glaring at her.

"Next, Kukika Tachibana."

"M-me? W-what? W-why?" Kukika stuttered fearfully while Chinami, who was standing beside her, pat her on the head.

"Next, Hikaru Sato."

"I will work hard." he spoke from his spot in front of the stage.

"And finally, Chinami Hizushima."

"I will do my best, Master." Chinami said as she took her hand off of Kukika's head.

"Now, I would like to meet the five of you in my office." she said as she and Haine got off stage and walked through the door in front of the staircase. Slowly the five started towards the door with Sorano and Taki walking behind them.

"Hold on you two. You stay out here." Chinami said as she turned towards and looked straight at the two exceeds.

"Aw, how do you know where we were? And why can't we come?" Sorano asked the blind mage.

"First of all you know how I can use my magic and second of all it's just the five of us. So, please stay out here. Okay. For me." she said to the two.

"Fine." Taki replied grumpily to her.

"Thanks." Chinami said while gathering the two small exceeds in a hug and kissing them on their foreheads which caused the two exceeds to complain.

"Ew, stop!" Taki yelled. But all Chinami did was laugh, and let them go then headed towards the office door with the rest.

Inside the large office was big wooden desk with a communication lacrima crystal on the corner of it, a desk chair behind it and a large window on the wall behind it. The five guild members stood in front of the desk while Haine sat in the chair with Emiko on his lap and his arms wrapped tight around her waist, his face still expressionless.

"Now I have chosen you five because you are some of our strongest mages and even though some of you don't get along well." Emiko said while looking right at Yumi and Shinju, who sweatdropped at the expression on their guild master's face. "You work well together and have been friends for the longest. Now the Grand Magic Games will be starting in two weeks and in those two weeks I would like for you all to train hard."

"Yes, Master." the five mages said in unison

"Good. Also I would like you all to go up to the library right now and see Akira, she has something I would like for you all to study before the games."

"Alright." the five mages said again before turning and leaving.

Once the door was closed the five stood there.

"So, what do you think Akira wants to show us?" Hikaru asked everyone.

"What I want to know is why flower power over here is in this group." Shinju asked pointing to Yumi.

"Shut up." Yumi hissed at her. As the two started to glare at each other Chinami, Hikaru and Kukika and slowly stepped back a step. Just as Shinju opened her mouth to yell at the taller girl she was cut off by a loud female giggle and a husky male moan come from the master's office. At those sounds all five mages lost all color in there body and shivered in disgust.

"W-we really should probably go to the library name." Kukika whispered.

"Yeah." Yumi said trying to hold back a gag. The mages standing near the door all thought of the master and her husband as parents and the thought of what they we're doing in there was very disturbing to them. As they started walking away Shinju spoke.

"I thought that room was sound proof."

"Apparently not sound proof enough." Chinami said with disgust remembering that with her advanced hearing those sounds were not the most disturbing thing she's ever heard from that office. They continued towards and up the stairs and once they reached the top they stood in a small room that had two love seats on the far wall with a large door in between them and right behind the staircase was another spiral staircase leading to the next floor. Hikaru, given that he was at the front of the group, grabbed the doorknob and turned it opening the library doors. In side the room several book cases lined the walls and in the middle of the room was a few wooden tables with several chairs around them. Near the back wall was a desk with a communication lacrima crystal on it and a chair behind it, along with a door on wall behind it. Sitting in the chair was a girl with her head in her folded arms and her long and very light brown colored hair covering her face and back.

The five mages walked forward and stood in front of the desk.

"Should we wake her up or come back later?" Kukika whispered.

"Let's wake her up. Shorty if you will." Yumi said to Shinju who glared at her before turning back to the girl at the desk.

"Akira. Akiiiiiiiiiiira." Shinju sung quietly to the girl who just shifted slightly and mumbled.

"AKIRA!" Shinju yelled loudly causing the girl in the chair to jump up, scream and fall onto the ground. Everyone but Chinami tried looking at the girl but she was hidden by the desk. All of a sudden the average heighted girl jumped up and stood there with her hair still covering her face causing the others to jump, she then flipped her long hair over her head to show her face. She had on large black goggles over her eyes hiding them from view and hair that reached her waist, she was wearing a tight black tank top with a tight green jacket overtop and tight green capris that reached her knees. She also had on green running shoes with black socks and large black gloves that reached to her mid forearm.

"Hey guys what's up. Why are you here? Not that I'm complaining about the company it's just that Chinami, Kukika and Hikaru are the only ones who visit me out of you five. Also why does it look so dark? Did I sleep all day again?" she asked really quickly to the five, who all pointed to their eyes and spoke together.

"Your goggles are on, Akira."

"Really, opps." Akira said as she pulled then up to set on the top of her head revealing bright green eyes. "So, why are yo... Wait a minute. Chinami!" she said quickly, yelling Chinami's name and pointing at her.

"Yeah?" Chinami asked sounding really bored as if she had heard this all before which she had.

"How did you know I had my goggles on?" Akira asked suspiciously.

"I've told you before you always sleep with your goggles on and forget about them when you wake up."

"Oh. So what are you guys doing here?"

"Master said you had something for us to study." Hikaru said stepping up to the desk.

"What somet... Oohh that something." she said which caused everyone to sweatdrop. They all stood there for a minute before Yumi spoke.

"So what's the 'something'?" she spoke irritated.

"Oh yeah. Please sit down." Akira responded pointing the table nearest to the desk before running off quickly. Everyone sat at the table. Shinju sat on the edge of the table with her right leg hanging off the table and her left pulled up to her chest, Hikaru sat straddling the chair, which had it's back facing the table and pressed against his chest, next to Chinami who lay her head down on her folded arms on the table, Kukika and Yumi were the only one sitting normally on the other side of the table. They all sat there for about five minutes before Shinju spoke.

"For someone who uses speed magic she is slow." and everyone at the table nodded their heads in agreement. A few moments later Akira returned with a large book.

"Sorry I took to long I didn't have the book put together yet." Akira said quickly before placing the book on the table.

"What's this?" Yumi asked

"Everything you might need to know for the Grand Magic Games." Akira replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Later all five mages along with Sorano, Taki and Tora sat in a circle on Chinami's black sheeted bed. It was late at night and they had decided that they would stay in Chinami's room, given that it was the biggest, for the night and go over what was in the book Akira had given them earlier.

"So in this book is information on the seven guilds and their members that participated in the GMG last year and the rules that we need to know for the GMG?" Taki asked, she was wearing a large black t-shirt, for an exceed. Beside her was a sleeping Sorano who had her glasses and purple wig off and was wearing the same thing as Taki.

"Yep, apparently Emiko, Haine and Akira think that these guilds are the ones we are most likely going to be fighting." Yumi responded sitting on the bed in a short forest green kimono with her hair done up in a bun.

" So the guilds are Fairy Tail, the winners of last years GMG." Shinju said from her spot beside Yumi, she had on a short, dark red, silk sleeping gown and her hair out of pigtails. Tora was sleeping beside her in blue pajamas.

"Sabertooth, the winners from the year before last and the second place winners in last years games." Hikaru said from his spot in between Taki and Yumi. He was wearing black baggy pants and he didn't have a shirt on.

"Lamia Scale, who won second place four years in a row." Kukiko murmured from her spot next to Tora.

"Then there's Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus. There was a guild called Raven Tail but they were disqualified for breaking the rules." Chinami spoke from where she was sitting in between Kukiko and Sorano. She had on a big black shirt like her exceeds did, but human size, with nothing on underneath, her hair was now out of its pigtails and she had on a black blindfold that she usually wore to bed.

"I thought there were eight teams after the disqualification round, that's only seven." Taki questioned.

"Fairy Tail had two teams but was forced to make one joint team after Raven Tail was disqualified." Hikaru responded.

" Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are the guilds that are the most threat if we face off against them. So we should read the files on each of the guilds members and learn their magic abilities and weaknesses first." Yumi said to everyone and for the next hour everyone sat and studied.

* * *

><p>Later Chinami put her braille files down and sat there with her head turned towards the breeze coming through the open window and sighed lightly.<p>

"Chinami what's wrong?" Kukika piped while Yumi and Shinju started collecting the files on the bed and put them on the floor.

"It's ... It's nothing. It's stupid." Chinami responded as she turned her face into her lap.

"Chinami you can tell us anything. We won't think it's stupid. Your like a mom to Taki, Sorano and Tora, an older sister to Yumi and I, and your also like a younger sister to Shinju and Kukika. We're your family. Don't keep things in." Hikaru said to her as he placed his hand over Chinami's. During all of this Sorano and Tora had woken up.

" You're right. I'm.. I'm just worried about the dragons slayers in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, I've never met other dragon slayers before, people with the same magic as me. I want to know them, I want for them to like me. Also, I feel like somethings about to happen, something bad and I'm worried." she whispered sounding lonely and slightly scared while she leaned back on the pillows near her headboard.

" Chinami, you don't have to try to get the approval of those other dragon slayers and I'm sure they'll like you. And as for that bad feeling, nothing can touch us as long as were together." Hikaru whispered back soothingly.

"Yeah, were invincible when we work together in life or death situations. And happy no matter how gloomy and depressing." Shinju bubbled causing everyone to look at her with confused looks and sweatdrop.

"You're a baka." Yumi deadpanned.

"And you're an annoying tree root!" Shinju exclaimed before shoving Yumi off of the bed, causing Yumi to hit the ground with a yelp. Everyone laughed as Yumi got up and tried to tackle Shinju off of the bed, but failed when she dodged causing Yumi to face plant into the soft sheets of Chinami's bed causing everyone to laugh. They stayed up late laughing, joking and having a fun time till they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Emiko and Haine stood in the doorway of Chinami's bedroom and saw everyone asleep. Chinami lay on her stomach horizontally at the end of the bed, with Taki asleep on the small of her back and Sorano asleep on top of her head. Shinju and Yumi had their arms wrapped around each other, along with Tora, who was curled up into Shinju's back, as they lay vertically at the top of the bed with pillows. Kukika was asleep vertically at the end of the bed using Chinami's feet as a pillow, and Hikaru was asleep on the floor sitting upright with his back against the bed.<p>

"Aw, don't they look adorable Haine. I'm so glad that they have each other to lean on. They used to be sad and lonely before and now look at them. They're happy." Emiko said with a sigh. All Haine did was nod his head in agreement as he wrapped his arm around her. He then turned off the light and pulled her out of the room, closing the door with a soft click encasing the bedroom in black with only the light of the moon shinning through.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like and please Review.<strong>

**By the way I need some OC's for the Phoenix Talon Guild that will show up every once in a while. If anyone has any suggestions for OC's, please help**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

All five mages, Taki and Sorano stood in a large clearing that was surrounded by a large mountain and the back of the Maki forest. It was four days until the beginning of the Grand Magic Games and they were all hard at work, training on their fighting and magic skills. Taki had been the one running their training given that she was one of the guilds strongest at combat. Since her magic was so strong she was able to use Battle Mode Shift; a magic that's very rare among exceeds. She stood on a large rock at the edge of the clearing with everyone surrounding her; she was wearing the same clothes as always.

"OK, Hikaru and Shinju you're up first." Taki announced. As soon as she said those words Shinju, who was in a black tank top and pink short shorts, and Hikaru, who was only in a pair of black pants, walked to the middle of the clearing and faced each other. As they stood there, a large space between them, a small breeze blew past them ruffling there hair slightly as they stared each other straight in the eye both looking extremely serious.

"Well, this is dramatic for no reason." Yumi yelled so everyone could hear her. All of a sudden a stick came out of nowhere and hit Yumi straight in the forehead.

"Shut it, flower power." Shinju yelled at the younger mage. Just as Yumi was about to reply, Hikaru ran quickly at Shinju, attacking her.

"Tattoo Formation: Sword." he said loudly as the tattoo's on his right arm glowed and a large, thick, wide black sword came out of his hand. He gripped the sword with two hands and swung it at Shinju, who flipped backwards, the sword narrowly missing her.

"You should know me well enough to know that you can't catch me off guard." Shinju giggled.

"I know but it doesn't hurt to try." Hikaru replied back with a smirk.

"It doesn't hurt… but this will." At that point she jumped high up above him to slam her feet into his face but he raised the sword in front of his face, the wide part of the sword blocking her kick. Once she was on top of the sword she bent slightly at the knees, before pushing off of it and flipping in the air causing Hikaru to stumble back a few steps, and kneel on his right knee from the force of the push. She landed on the ground crouched, before standing up straight and placing her left foot behind her.

"Requip: Twin Blades." she mumbled as two swords appeared in her hands, they had black handles with short and thick gold blades. She then moved quickly towards where Hikaru was kneeling and raised the two swords up before bringing them down onto him, who blocked the swords in the same way that he blocked her kick. Hikaru's arms shook slightly with effort because of the amount of force she put into the hit and the large amount of strength she used. His eyes widened for half a second as his sword gained several large cracks on the surface of it; his eyes then narrowed as he pushed back against Shinju's swords, placing one of his hands on the ground and kicked her in the stomach with his left leg.

* * *

><p>On the sidelines the glasses wearing exceed turned curiously to the fighter exceed.<p>

"Taki you know I'm not good with remembering magic, how does Hikaru's and Shinju's magic work." Sorano asked.

"Hikaru uses Tattoo Formation magic. Formation Magic is similar to Molding Magic; it allows the user to create items using different substances embedded in the skin. Since Hikaru has tattoo's he can make things using the ink used in tattoos. It's called Tattoo Formation because even though his creations use hardened ink from the tattoos, the tattoos are part of where the magic originates.

"And Shinju uses Requip Magic. Requip Magic allows the user to store items in pocket dimensions so they can summon them at any time, Shinju only stores different types of weapons including melee and long ranged weapons." Taki explained to the younger exceed who nodded in response.

* * *

><p>"You've gotten better. All that training's paid off." Shinju said. In the middle of the field Shinju had gained her footing after stumbling back from Hikaru's kick and Hikaru had stood up from the ground and faced Shinju.<p>

"And you're holding back." Hikaru responded.

"You're holding back too." Shinju said with a smirk before shouting. "Requip: Bloody Katana." As a long katana with a red handle and blade materialized in her right hand.

"Tattoo Formation: Scythe." Hikaru yelled and a large shinning black scythe appeared in his hands. Hikaru then ran forward and swung the scythe at Shinju, who blocked by facing the katana straight down stopping the blade of the scythe in the spot between the handle and the blade. Shinju in return slid the katana against the scythe and jumped up as it was pushed back slightly. When she was in the air she lashed out with her foot catching Hikaru's jaw making him stumble backwards nearly dropping his scythe.

"Requip: Hell's Hammer." Shinju yelled and a large long handled hammer appeared in her hands. The hammer was a shining black hammer; the head of the hammer was flat on one side and had a large spike on the other, the handle had dark red leather wrapped around it to make a grip.

"Crap." Hikaru hissed and then yelled. "Tattoo Formation: Shield."

The tattoos on his arms glowed and a large black shield materialized in his hands as Shinju swung her hammer at him. In response Hikaru quickly ducked to the ground, his shield covering the side that Shinju was swinging at, as the hammer made contact with his shield.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Hikaru sat in a hospital bed yelling at Shinju.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU NEARLY KILLED ME. IF CHINAMI WASN"T THERE TO HEAL ME I'D BE DEAD."

"Sorry, it was an accident. I didn't mean to." Shinju whispered to him.

"SORRY. YOU CRACKED MY SHIELD INTO A MILLION PIECES AND THREW ME CLEAR ACROSS THE CLEARING. I BARELY MISSED A TREE." He continued. Shinju just stood there staring at her feet. After a while Hikaru spoke with a sigh. "It's OK." And with that Shinju lifted her head showing her eyes glistening with tears, before she leaped at him and hugged him around the waist. Beside her Kukika pat her head trying to make her feel better.

"Sorry. Sorry. Sorry. Sorry." Shinju repeated over and over again.

"Stop being so dramatic, he's fine. Chinami healed him he's just got a couple of bruises." Yumi spoke boardly from her chair in the corner of the room. A second later a stick came out of nowhere hitting her in the middle of the forehead.

"SHUT UP!" Shinju yelled her voice sounding watery before turning her head back into Hikaru's stomach and mumbling sorry over and over again while Yumi gritted her teeth in anger and lifted her hands up making a chocking motion towards the older mage.

"Where did she get a stick from?" Sorano asked surprised.

"I've learned not to question it." Taki responded. "OKAY, this was our last training session before we leave, and Chinami, Yumi and Kukika didn't get a chance so I hope you're all ready."

"We're ready Taki." Chinami responded from beside Hikaru's bed.

* * *

><p><strong>My very first time fighting a fight scene. I hope to hear what you think.<strong>

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I'm so excited!" Shinju shrieked loudly, making everyone in the train car wince in pain. It had been two weeks since the group had fallen asleep in Chinami's bedroom and they were on the train heading to Crocus, the capital city of Fiore, to compete in the Grand Magic Games.

"Can you ever be quiet!" Yumi said through clenched teeth as sweat poured down her face.

"Aw, is your motion sickness getting to you." Shinju responded teasingly with a smirk on her face.

"Shut that hole you call a mouth before I drop kic..." Yumi started only to be cut off by Shinju hitting her on the back, which caused her to lunge at the open window, stick her head out and throw up. Shinju started to laugh loudly while everyone else in the train car sweatdropped.

"Hey Chinami. I read in the files on the dragon slayers in Fairy Tail and Sabertooth, that all but one of them has motions sickness. Why don't you?" Hikaru asked.

"I don't know, but I read that the only dragon slayer out of them that doesn't get motion sickness can use her magic to heal, and I can also use my dragon slayer magic to heal so I think it has something to do with that. Or it may be because were both girls. I honestly don't know." Chinami replied, and Hikaru nodded his head in response.

"Why does Yumi get motion sick?" Sorano asked.

"Not sure, I think it has something to do with her Nature God Slayer magic. It's why she usually doesn't wear any shoes, she likes to be connected to the earth." Chinami explained.

"If only Yumi was a Dragon Slayer, but she's just a lame God Slayer." Sorano said and when Yumi weakly glared at her, she quickly hid behind Taki.

* * *

><p>A little while later Shinju was sitting upside down with her head hanging off the seat and her feet in the air, with a look of utter boredom on her face. She was in a black corset, tied up in the back with pink ribbon, and was wearing black short shorts. Her hair was tied up in her normal pigtails and she had on a short pink cape with a hood. Shinju also had on tall black combat boots, with pink buckles, and in her hand was a lace pink and black parasol.<p>

Beside Shinju was a sick Yumi, who was laying down trying not to throw up. She had on a low dipped brown dress, stopping at her mid thigh, that had a green vine wrapped around the waist, a forest green jacket over top and green ribbon wrapped around her ankles.

Across from the two was Kukika, who had her back against the wall, near the window, with her feet on the seat and her knees pulled up to her chest, she was sketching in a small book with a black pencil. She was wearing a blue pull-over hoodie, dull red capris and black sandals. Also she had on her small black over-the-shoulder bag on and a dull red headband on, behind her bangs and long hair.

Beside her was Hikaru who had black reading glasses on and was reading a small book. He was wearing tight, dark blue, dress shirt, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a black vest over top. Also he had on black shorts and black sandals. Taki and Sorano were leaning against his thigh, Taki had on the same clothes as always, and Sorano had on a dark pink wig, black glasses, a white blouse and a pink skirt.

And finally beside Hikaru was Chinami, who had her legs crossed in front of her and she was meditating. She had on black fingerless gloves and a long black cloak with a hood, under the cloak Chinami was wearing a loose, sleeveless white shirt that almost covered her black short black skirt. Chinami also had on gold open-toed gladiator sandals that reached up to her knees.

After about a half hour Shinju flipped into a standing position, put her unopened parasol over her shoulder and started pacing. After a few minutes she flopped down onto Hikaru's lap, placed her feet on Chinami's lap, with the two exceeds poking between her calfs, and she leaned her head against Kukika's legs. She then spread her arms to the side, hitting Hikaru's face in the process, and sighed.

"Are we there yet?" she whined.

"No." Hikaru said boredly as he moved her hand off of his face and onto her stomach.

"How 'bout now."

"No."

"Now."

"Be patience, Shinju."

"But patience is pointless."

"Without patience time moves too fast for people to enjoy the pleasures of life fully." Chinami spoke up from where she was meditating.

"Why do you always say things that make no sense to me when you're meditating?" Shinju questioned.

"It means shut up, we'll get there when we get there!" Yumi yelled through clenched teeth.

"Shut it tr..." Shinju started only to be cut off by the train stopping suddenly, throwing Yumi out of her seat, with a loud shriek onto the train car floor while the others were pushed back in their seats.

"We have arrived at Crocus Train Station." a male voice said through the loud speaker.

"Oh God!" Yumi exclaimed while jumping up and running out of the train with a green face. Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Shinju spoke.

"I love Crocus already!" she whisper yelled before jumping off of Hikaru's lap and rushing out of the train car.

"Looks like we're here. Master said that she already sent our luggage to the hotel we're staying at. So we should probably go looking for the hotel so we can get settled in, and then look around Crocus till everyone else gets here." Hikaru spoke while standing up and putting his small book into his deep back pocket. Kukika stood up next to him, after putting her book and pencil in her bag, and the two left the train car going after Shinju and Yumi.

"Let's go Chinami." Taki said. She then jumped to the floor while Sorano flew up and sat in the hood of Chinami's cloak. With a sigh Chinami opened her eyes, uncrossed her legs and stood following the others outside, with Taki leading the way.

* * *

><p>Chinami stood at the exit door of the train and opened it letting in the blinding light of the sun, which caused Taki and Sorano to close their eyes in pain. After they opened their eyes they took in the sight of the Crocus Train Station. It was a large white colored metal building with a glass roof and all around the train station were thick metal pillars and railroads, also small shops lined the walls. A big, ticket booth faced the glass doors of the building, and on the walls were dozens of posters for the Grand Magic Games. The room was loud with the chatter of people greeting and saying goodbye to their loved ones, who were getting on and off trains.<p>

Taki and Sorano looked over to see the rest of their team gathered around a very green looking Yumi, who was leaning against one of the pillars. As the trio got closer to the other mages they could hear Shinju laughing at Yumi.

"Having fun tree root." she laughed as Yumi's face started to turn back to it's natural skin color.

"Shut up! What should we do now?" Yumi asked irritatedly, standing up, as they watched Shinju fall down laughing. Honestly, no one could figure out what she found so funny but she was having fun so they didn't question it.

"Hikaru-kun suggested that we go and find the hotel we're staying in." Kukika mumbled.

"What did she say?" Yumi asked, standing too far away from the older girl to hear her quiet voice, not noticing Shinju stand up from the ground and come close up behind her.

"SHE SAID, HIKARU-KUN SUGGESTED THAT WE GO AND FIND THE HOTEL WE'RE STAYING AT." Shinju yelled loudly, straight into Yumi's ear making her fall over (anime style), causing everyone around them to look at the group of mages.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Yumi hissed angrily at the older mage.

"Nothing. I'm fun, lovable and party sized, nothing's wrong with me!" Shinju giggled as she opened her parasol and raised it over her head, onto her shoulder.

"Fun and lovable my as-" Yumi started only to be cut off by Hikaru slapping his hand over her mouth. The younger boy then spoke from beside her.

"There are kids around. Watch the language."

She nodded her head up and down with his hand still on her mouth. He then moved his hand away from her and opened his mouth to speak, but was stopped when a group of girls walked past them talking loudly.

"Wow, look at them they're so hot." one girl exclaimed.

"Totally, do you think they're a part of Blue Pegasus?" another girl asked.

"No way. Their too hot to be in Blue Pegasus and that's saying something!"

"They might not be mages, Sara and Jen." a girl said snootily.

"Of course their mages that girl has exceeds. I think she's a Dragon Slayer." the first girl said.

"Oh my gosh do you think she knows Natsu and Sting. They are so hot even though Sting has a girlfriend now." the snooty girl responded disappointed, as the girls walked away

"Who's Natsu and Sting?" Shinju asked.

"Natsu and Sting are first and third generation Dragon Slayers. If you had read the files you would know that." Hikaru replied slightly irritated.

"Oh, like you know everything that's in those files."

"I do, Natsu Dragneel is a first generation Fire Dragon Slayer and he's a member of Fairy Tail's strongest team. He is a very strong mage who single handily took out the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. One of the Twin Dragon Slayers is the White Dragon Slayer, Sting Eucliffe, he was made master of Sabertooth after the last GMG but handed the title down to Minerva, the last guild master's daughter. His girlfriend is Yukino, who was kicked out of Sabertooth before rejoining."

"... Well, aren't you a know it all." she mumbled while turning away and pouting, to which Hikaru smirked at in response.

"Come on we should get going." Chinami said to everyone before turning towards the entrance of the Crocus Train Station.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review.<strong>

**Sorry this chapter is kind of pointless. The next one will be better. **

**I've finished the next chapter I just have to edit it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"This bed is soooooo comfortable!" Yumi giggled happily, after she jumped onto a large bed and lay flat on her back with her arms spread wide. The group had arrived at the hotel after two hours of walking around aimlessly, Yumi and Shinju yelling at each other the entire time. The room was bigger than they had expected, was on the top floor of the hotel and was painted blue. Along one wall were three large beds covered in pale pink sheets, and on the far wall was large glass sliding doors that lead out onto a balcony that looked out on the city.

"And you say I'm childish." Shinju said, irritated, as she placed her bag on one of the beds and headed towards the bathroom door, which was on the wall across from the beds. Yumi glared at her and was about to shout at her but was cut off when Shinju yelled.

"Yay! There's a big bathtub." she giggled childishly before running towards the large tub, jumping in and sliding down the side.

"You are childish." Yumi mumbled sitting up on the bed, only to be hit by another stick and knocked back down onto the bed.

"Where did that come from!?" Hikaru asked after sitting on the edge of the bed that was closest to the sliding door.

"I don't know. Shinju's playing in the empty bathtub in the other room." Taki responded looking around curiously for the source of where the stick came from, before shaking her head forgetting about it completely.

"S-so who's sleeping in which bed?" Kukika asked from the doorway, beside her was a large pile of suitcases that had arrived just after they did.

"Shinju and Yumi can share the middle bed and..." Chinami started only to be cut off by Yumi and Shinju yelling in unison.

"NO WAY IN HELL AM I SLEEPING WITH HER!"

"...Ok then. How about Hikaru and Shinju get the far bed, Yumi and Kukika get the middle one and Sorano, Taki and I get the end one." Chinami suggested.

"Yay, I get to sleep with you, little bro." Shinju yelled as she raced out of the bathroom, tackled Hikaru into the bed and giggled crazily. Everyone, except Yumi, laughed slightly at the short mage before they all spent the next hour putting away their clothes.

* * *

><p>Once they had finished packing all of them decided to take showers, take a walk around town and look around before Master and the rest of the guild showed up<p>

"Chinami are you sure you don't want to come?" Yumi asked as she put on a brown jacket over her tight, thin strapped dark yellow dress. She had her vine wrapped around her waist several times.

"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm kind of tired but bring me back some food, OK." Chinami responded with her face muffled by a pillow. She was laid out on her stomach with her face stuffed in a large white pillow; she was wearing nothing but a black bra and long baggy red pants.

"K." Yumi said as she left the room.

"Bye China-chan!" Shinju exclaimed, she had changed into a red corset, tight black jeans, a small black and red cape and tall black boots. She also had on black cross earrings and black ribbons wrapped around her neck. Beside her stood a silent Kukika who was in short dark blue dress and short brown boots, she also had on her black bag. Kukika waved at Chinami and mumbled bye before leaving the room alongside Shinju.

"I'll look after Sorano and Taki so you can get some sleep." Hikaru said with Taki and Sorano beside him. Sorano was dressed in a yellow dress, a red wig and large black glasses. Taki was asked by Sorano to wear something nicer, than what she usually wore, and Taki could never say no to Sorano, so she was wearing a black dress with a white belt. Hikaru had on his glasses, tight black jeans and a tight black t-shirt with a blue vest overtop, and on his feet were black combat boots.

Chinami in response lifted up her hand and made a 'thumbs up' gesture before letting it fall limp and slam back onto the bed.

"Bye. Be safe, and if anything happens to Sorano and Taki I will kill you." Chinami threatened sounding very tired. Hikaru just left the room, along with Taki and Sorano, not fazed at all by the usually peaceful mage's threat. When it came to Taki and Sorano Chinami was like their mother and she was very protective of the two when they went out alone. Also Chinami was known to be very scary when she was tired.

Chinami lay there in the silent room as darkness overtook her and she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Chinami was awoken by the hotel door slamming shut and heavy breathing, that echoed throughout the sun filled room.<p>

"Who's there?" Chinami asked after shooting up into a sitting position, slightly alarmed. A second later Chinami caught the familiar scent of Kukika.

"Kukika?" Chinami asked as she stood up from the bed and moved towards the older girl. All he got in a response was a small 'yeah'.

"Are you ok?" Chinami asked cautiously as she kneeled in front of the other girl.

"Yeah."

"You want to talk about it?"

"Yeah." once Kukika finished whispering Chinami stepped forward and picked the girl up bridal style. Kukika in response grabbed onto the other girl tightly, relaxing slightly. Once Chinami stood in front of her bed she set Kukika on the floor, while keeping her an arm around her, pulled the blanket down and lifted the girl onto the bed. Chinami then moved to the other side of the bed and slid under the covers before pulling them up over top of the two.

Ever since Kukika had joined the guild she was shy and got scared easily. One time, soon after they had met, Chinami found Kukika in her room after the girl had accidentally mistaken Chinami's room for her own. Kukika was huddled up in the corner of the room crying and shaking, when Chinami found her there she calmed her down the way her adopted dragon mother would when she was young. She would cuddle with Kukika under blankets and would stroke the girl's hair for hours until she calmed down. Kukika was best friends with Hikaru but whenever she had a problem she would always come to the girl she thought of as a mother, that's probably why Kukika came straight to the hotel to find Chinami instead of trying to find Hikaru.

"So, what happened?" Chinami asked after a few minutes, she had her arms wrapped tightly around the smaller girl as she stroked her hair.

"Can I ask you a question Chinami?" Kukika whispered.

"Of course."

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Chinami stopped stroking her hair, slightly taken aback by the girls question, before continuing.

"I guess. I mean, Sain fell in love with Yukino at first sight and most parents fall in love with their newborn child when they first see them. So I guess I do, but Kukika where is this coming from?" Chinami asked.

"I think I just fell in love." Kukika explained. After a few moments Chinami spoke.

"What happened?"

"I was walking by myself when..."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

_Kukika was walking along a large sidewalk with people walking and talking all around her. She and the rest of the group had separated a couple of hours ago, Shinju went to the nearest weapons shop to look for new weapons, Yumi went to the closest flower shop and Hikaru took Sorano and Taki to look for a shop to buy fish._

_Kukika sighed, feeling slightly lonely, missing her friends. When she first joined the guild she didn't expect to make any friends, but she was surprised when the coolest mages she had ever met wanted her to join their team. The day she became friends with them was the happiest day of her life. She thought of them all as her older siblings, even though she was the oldest out of them, and she looked up to them because of how loving and strong they were._

_Hikaru became her best friend and brother, Shinju became her overprotective sister who helped her find her favorite weapon, Yumi became her beautiful sister who always took her shopping for clothes, Taki taught her how to fight and Sorano was always encouraging her to become less shy. Chinami was one of the most important people in her life, she wasn't like a sister to her she was more like a mother who could always calm and comfort._

_Kukika was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that she had stepped onto the road, she then tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. She sat up with her legs underneath her and held onto her slightly bleeding hands in pain._

_"Look out!" a female voice screeched making Kukika's head shoot up and stare at a speeding magic powered car coming straight at her. Kukika raised her hands overtop of her head and closed her eyes, ready to be hit by the large vehicle only to feel something cold lift her up and move her through the air. She kept her eyes closed as she was placed on the ground._

_"Are you ok?" a man asked, his voice sending shivers down Kukika's spine. She opened up her eyes and realized what had happened; the man that was talking to her had picked her up and jumped out of the way of the moving vehicle. A pale hand appeared in front of her offering to help her up; she grabbed it and was pulled to her feet. Kukika was about to say something to the man when she looked at him and her voice caught in her throat, he had bluish silver hair, handsome features and his eyes were the most beautiful she had ever seen. When she looked into his eyes she felt like she was falling and her heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. _

_She looked down only to see that he only had on dark blue pants and no shirt on causing her face to heat up as she tried not to stare at his muscular chest. Looking at the guild mark on his right pectoral, she realized that he was apart of the guild Lamia Scale, one of the guilds that was in the GMG; as she looked at him she couldn't help but feel like she recognized him._

_"I-I'm fine." Kukika stuttered slightly, the man who had been staring back at her wide eyed snapped out of his frozen state and spoke._

_"That's g-good." he responded, sounding slightly nervous. At that point both mages realized that they had yet to have let go of each others hands and quickly released, looking at each other with dark blushes on their faces._

_"I'm Lyon, Lyon Vastia." the man said. Once he said his name something clicked in Kukika's brain. No, no, no. Kukika realized that the man who had just saved her life was Lyon, the ice make mage of Lamia Scale, one of the people she may have to fight against during the GMG. Not knowing what to do next Kukika did something very irrational._

_"OK." she mumbled before running away._

_"WAIT!" she heard Lyon yell, but instead of stopping she kept running. Kukika ran as fast as she could to the one person that could help her right now. She ran to Chinami._

* * *

><p>After listening to her story Chinami spoke.<p>

"Why'd you run away?"

"You know I'm not good with people and it's best to avoid him. I mean w-w-what if I have to fight against him? H-He saved my life I don't think I could attack him. And I-I think I may like him, even love him, even though I just met him. I mean j-just thinking of him is making my-my heart beat s-so fast. Just hearing his name makes my face heat up." Kukika whispered frantically.

"I think you're going a little fast Kukika. Take some deep breaths. You can't be sure that you're in love with him and there are lots of mages involved in the GMG, you might not have to fight him at all." Chinami said soothingly to Kukika. After a few deep breaths Kukika had calmed down and had started to fall asleep.

"OK. OK. OK…Thanks China-chan. You're the best." she mumbled sleepily as she snuggled closer to Chinami.

"Your welcome, Kuki." Chinami whispered. She continued to stroke Kukika's hair as the two fell asleep, both of them thinking about how lucky they were to have each other to lean on.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long. My laptop charger broke and all of my writing is on it. It died before I could transfer my files over to my office computer.<br>**

**Hope you liked. **

**Review please.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hikaru-nee where are you!" Sorano yelled from beside Taki. The two exceeds and Hikaru had gone looking for a shop that sold fish, and had somehow lost Hikaru in the process.

"We should find him before he heads back to the hotel, and Chinami kills him for loosing us." Taki said. They sat upon a large brick wall and were scanning the crowd of people for Hikaru.

"Hey, what's that?" Sorano asked as pointed to a small group of people that had gathered. Taki's eyes followed where Sorano's furry paw was pointing and squinted, trying to see what was happening.

"I don't know." Taki shrugged

"Let's go see. We might find Hikaru there." Sorano suggested as she stood up and her wings appeared with a poof.

"Fine." Taki said as she did the same thing as Sorano. The two exceeds flew down to the ground, and as their wings disappeared they slowly walked through the crowd of people to see what everyone was looking at. Taki stood in front of the crowd about to say something when Sorano spoke from behind her.

"Um, Taki. Help." Taki turned around to see that Sorano was stuck between two pairs of legs and couldn't move, with a sigh Taki reached forward, grabbed onto Sorano and tugged. Taki pulled as hard as she could, only to have the people that Sorano was stuck in between move. This caused Taki to land on her back, from the momentum of the pull, and Sorano to be launched through the air. Sorano in the process slammed into something.

"Ow" both Sorano and the thing she crashed into said in unison. She looked down and saw a redish colored exceed underneath her.

"OH. Sorry!" Sorano exclaimed as she rushed off of the male exceed.

"Hey, watch wh..." the other exceed started, only to stop and stared at Sorano in aww. Sorano stopped rubbing her head as she looked at the exceed waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Yeah?" she asked looking at him with her large eyes. The other exceed then quickly shook his head and blushed slightly while opening his mouth to say something.

"Sorano are you OK?" Taki asked as she came up behind the two, causing Sorano to jump slightly and turn to Taki.

"Yeah I'm fine I landed on.. um what's your name?" Sorano asked turning back to the boy exceed. He was about to speak when he was cut off again.

"I'M ALL FIRED UP." they heard a boy exclaim, and they all turned to see what was happening. Standing in front of them was a pink haired boy with a large grin and a scaly scarf wrapped around his neck, his hands were engulfed in fire. Across from him stood a blond haired boy with a scar over his right eye and a grin almost identical to the others, his hands were engulfed in a bright white light. Beside them stood two black haired boys with red eyes, one of them had metal studs in his face and the other boy had black hair hanging over his right eye along with a scar across his nose.

Near the edge of the crowd, watching the boys, were three girls. One of them was blond and dressed in a very short skirt and a tight tank top, beside her was a white haired girl with a tank top and skirt on, and the last girl had blue hair and was in an orange dress. All three of girls were sweatdropping as they watched the four boys getting ready to fight.

"Why do they look familiar Taki?" Sorano whispered to her friend.

"They're Fairy Tail and Sabertooth members. The boy with the black hair covering his eye is Rogue Cheney and the blond boy is Sting Eucliffe, they're the Twin Dragon Slayers of Sabertooth. That white haired girl is Yukino Aguria, Sting's girlfriend. That pink haired boy is Fairy Tail's Fire Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel and the other black haired guy is Gajeel Redfox, Fairy Tail's Metal Dragon Slayer. The blond haired girl is Lucy Heartfilia and the blue haired girl is Levy McGarden, Gajeel's girlfriend." Taki explained.

"Oh, and who's that?"

"Who's who?"

"That angry looking red head in the armor." Sorano said as she pointed to a tall red head walked towards the group of mages. Taki was about to respond but first watched as the angry looking girl walked closer to the group and in a quick flash slammed the four dragon slayers heads together causing a sickening crack to echo out. As soon as this happened the crowd quickly left, not wanting to face the wrath of the girl. The only people left where the mages and exceeds. Taki looked around at the other exceeds, not noticing them before, there was a green one with a pink frog suit on, one was black with a sword on his back, one was blue and then there was the redish one.

"That's Erza Scarlet, she's also known as Titania." Taki explained to a frightened looking Sorano, who had latched onto her.

"What do you think you're doing? Don't make a scene like that again or you'll suffer far worse." Erza threatened with a dark look on her face, the four Dragon Slayer mages that were clutching their heads. Natsu was about to say something but was distracted by a scent, he raised his head and sniffed slightly before turning and looking straight at Taki and Sorano. He then stood up and quickly scrambled towards the two exceeds before sniffing close to them. His eyes filled with excitement as he opened his mouth again, only to be grabbed by the back of his one sleeved black shirt and scarf.

"What do you think you're doing?" an angry voice asked Natsu, a voice that the girl exceeds recognized right away.

"Hikaru-nee! We found you." Sorano said excitedly towards the angry mage.

"Actually, I think he found us." Taki deadpanned.

"I asked you a question. What. Do. You. Think. You're. Doing." Hikaru stated as his gripped tightened on the pinkette.

"Can you please put him down? He wasn't trying to hurt them." a feminine voice asked and the two mages looked over to see Lucy standing there.

"…Fine." Hikaru grumbled as he released the Dragon Slayer, reluctantly, and pushed him away slightly. "Though next time he puts his nose near them I cut it off." he threatened before heading towards the exceeds and picking up a still frightened Sorano, while cradling her trembling form against his chest. He started walking away when he was grabbed from behind.

"WAS THAT A THREAT! YOU WANNA FIGHT!" Natsu yelled as he raised his flaming fist, about to punch Hikaru, before stopping suddenly. "Wait!" he exclaimed before leaning forward and sniffing close to Hikaru.

"DUDE. Quit it with the smelling. What are you STUPID!" Hikaru shouted as he grabbed onto Natsu's face and pushed him away.

"You smell like the same dragon as them! WHY?!" Natsu shouted as he shoved his face towards Hikaru, who stared at him cross eyed.

"Probably because we spend almost every waking hour with a Dragon Slayer who was raised by a dragon. Now will you let go?" Hikaru said through clenched teeth. Natsu released him, in shock, and Hikaru started walking away, only to be grabbed again.

"Would you stop that!" Hikaru yelled into Natsu's face.

"You know a Dragon Slayer raised by an actually Dragon. Where is he!?" Natsu shouted excitedly as he moved closer to the other boy, forcing him to bend away. Hikaru was about to respond when Natsu was pulled away forcefully and hit over the head.

"Sorry about him. Please continue with what you were doing." Hikaru looked up to see Erza standing in front of him holding an unconscious Natsu.

"Thanks." Hikaru responded politely before bowing slightly, both of them acting as if nothing happened, causing everyone, besides Erza and Hikaru, to sweatdrop. Hikaru then turned with Sorano still cradled in his arms and headed towards the hotel. Taki followed but not before looking at the black furred exceed who caused heat to rush to her face.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is longer than others. Sorry if that bothers you. **

**I don't own anything except for my own ideas.**

**Chapter 9**

"Be quiet you two, you'll wake up Chinami and Kukika." Hikaru whispered. He and the two exceeds had just returned to the hotel and were surprised to see Chinami and Kukika cuddled up and sound asleep in the one bed.

"Ok, but what are we going to do until they wake up?" Sorano asked.

"You should try and get some sleep." Chinami whispered causing everyone to jump.

"...I thought you were asleep." Hikaru said quietly.

"You guys are kind of loud. As I was saying, we should all try and get sleep till Master and the rest of the guild gets here, so we have more energy when the games start." Chinami responded before resting her check on top of Kukika's head and falling back asleep. Hikaru was going to say something, but as Chinami's soft snores echoed throughout the room he thought better. He slid off his glasses and vest and placed them on the end table next to his bed; he then bent down and helped Sorano take off her wig and glasses. After that Hikaru got into his bed and pulled the covers up over himself, Sorano and Taki. The two exceeds cuddled close to his side as they all fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Would you shut up you half wit, before you wake everyone up." Yumi whisper yelled at Shinju. The two of them had run into each other outside of the hotel and came in together.<p>

"You're the one that's being loud, big boobs." Shinju hissed.

"Why you li..." Yumi started only to be cut off by Chinami stirring slightly. They both froze in fear remembered the last time they had woken Chinami up with their fighting; the memory sent shivers down their spines.

"Looks like we're going to have to sleep in the same bed, the others are taken." Shinju grumbled and Yumi quickly nodded in agreement, afraid to accidentally wake the sleeping dragon slayer by arguing. The two of them then lay down on opposite sides of the bed, almost falling off trying to stay away from each other, and soon fell asleep. On the bed beside theirs Chinami smirked smugly before falling back asleep.

* * *

><p>The dark shape of a girl walked through the hotel room looking at everyone asleep. Chinami and Kukika were cuddled up together, Hikaru lay with his limbs outward making him look like a star fish with two exceeds curled up on his chest, and Shinju and Yumi had ended up cuddled together. The figure's mouth turned up into a large grin before the lights flipped on and the shadowy figure screamed.<p>

"WAKEY. WAKEY."

The loud voice startled everyone awake causing Shinju and Yumi to scream and fall to the ground holding onto each other in fear. Hikaru jumped up on the bed and made a black sword appear in his hand, as the two exceeds fell off of him and landed beside him. Kukika screamed and quickly hide under the bed while Chinami just turned her face into her pillow and spoke.

"Suzumu, why?"

"Well it's your fault for sleeping at eleven o'clock at night. You knew we were coming!" the girl said. Hikaru sighed before getting rid of his sword and sitting on the edge of his bed, Shinju and Yumi quickly separated, with looks of disgust on their faces, before sitting back on top of the bed far away from each other. After a few moments Kukika came out from under the bed and hesitantly sat beside a bored looking Chinami, who had turned onto her back.

"Sis you shouldn't have woken them up like that." a girl spoke from the door. The girl then walked and stood beside Suzumu; who looked almost exactly like her.

"Come on Sumiko. It was fun."

Standing in front of the group Suzumu and Sumiko, who were also know as the Ying and Yang twins. Suzumu was tall and had long, wavy purple hair that reached her mid back; she was wearing a baggy, one strapped, white dress that reached her mid calf with a small black belt. Also she had on white sandals and her white guild mark was on her ankle. Sumiko was the same height and had purple hair that was straight and reached her shoulders, with side bangs that covered her left eye. She was wearing a tight, black leather jacket that had only three buttons done up, so the jacket barely covered her large bare chest and left her stomach exposed. Also she had on tight, black, leather pants with a large white belt and on her feet were short black wedge boots. On the top of Sumiko's chest was a black guild mark

"I don't think they found it fun." Sumiko deadpanned before turning to the others. "Come on down stairs, Master and everyone else are waiting for you. Haine sent us up to get you."

"OK. We'll be down in a second you guys can get a head start." Hikaru said to the sisters.

"Aw. But we haven't seen you in a while we went on a mission a week ago." Suzumu said sadly while her sister dragged her out of the room by the strap of her dress. With a sigh Hikaru stood up and put his vest back on while putting his glasses into the pocket; before helping a sleepy Sorano put on her wig and glasses. Shinju stood up from her spot on the bed and stretched with a happy sigh before skipping over to Hikaru, grabbing him and tugging him sharply towards the door. Hikaru in return let out a yelp while she pulled him towards the door; Sorano quickly grabbed onto his other hand and hung from it as he was dragged away. Kukika quickly followed them as they left the room, down the hall you could hear Shinju giggle loudly as she continued skipping.

"Something's wrong with that girl." Yumi mumbled as she stood up and walked towards the suitcases and pulled one of them out. She then opened the suitcase and pulled out a blue long sleeved shirt that didn't have a stomach, a par of black capris and black sandals.

"This'll be cute on you. Put it on before you come down." Yumi said to Chinami as she placed them on the end of her bed, and left the room with Taki trailing behind her. Chinami let out a loud sigh as she stood up.

"I can never get any sleep with these guys around, and I can pick my own clothes." She grumbled to herself. Yumi had always loved clothes and loved buying clothes to dress Chinami up in, so Chinami was used to the other mage telling her what to wear. She reached for the pile of clothes, slowly picked up one of the pieces of clothing and felt it, trying to find out what it was.

* * *

><p>About five minutes later Chinami stepped off the last step of the staircase into the lobby of the hotel, in front of her stood her team.<p>

"What took you so long, we were waiting for you." Yumi announced once she caught sight of Chinami.

"Why are you waiting?" Chinami asked.

"Because we should go into together. Now let's go in, I want to see my little Tora." Shinju whined as she stepped forward and pulled Chinami towards the doors to the hotel bar, walking backwards. Once she reached the door she pushed it open, with her back, to reveal a large room that had a bar along the far wall. The room was filled with chairs and tables, and on the one wall were large doors that lead outside.

"Shinju-nee!" a small voice yelled out in excitement.

"Tora!" Shinju yelled back happily, as Tora ran into her arms. Shinju in return lifted her into the air and twirled her around in a circle, before placing Tora on her hip and nuzzling her check happily. "I missed you so much!"

"You saw her this morning" Yumi deadpanned. Shinju turned away from Tora and glared at the other mage before placing Tora on the ground.

"Shinju-nee, I'm going to go look for Koi." Tora said happily before turning and running off.

"Knowing Koi he'll be over here soon." Hikaru said. All of a sudden everyone heard a small unintelligible mumbled come from behind them, and a small black form appeared out of nowhere; this caused Shinju, Yumi, Sorano and Kukika to scream in shock and fear and grab onto an unfazed Hikaru.

"Hey Koi." Hikaru said to the small form but all it did was walk past them quickly, grab onto Chinami's waist, dig its face into it and mumbled again.

"It's nice to see you too. I haven't seen you since you went on that mission with Suzumu and Sumiko, of course I missed you." Chinami said to the small form as she placed her hand on its head.

"How do you always know what he's saying?" Shinju asked, still clutching onto Hikaru.

"My Dragon Slayer Magic gave me advanced senses and since I'm blind my senses have gotten sharper over the years, to compensate for my loss of sight."

"OH" Shinju said in understanding before letting go of Hikaru and looking down at Koi.

Koi was a small boy, about 11, who always mumbled so quietly that no one but Chinami has ever been able to hear him speak. Since Chinami was the only one that could hear the boy when he spoke, given that he always talked so quietly, he quickly became attached to the Dragon Slayer. He usually wore a black cape that covered his body, with the hood always up and covering his face. Underneath the cape was a long sleeved black shirt and pants; on his feet were black sandals that were covered by the cape, under the hood Koi has shaggy white hair and red eyes.

"Oh, Koi there you are, come on let's go play." Tora said to the boy as she appeared out of nowhere and grabbed onto his shoulder, pulling him away. He turned towards Chinami and waved goodbye, revealing a pale hand and a red guild mark on the underside of his wrist, as Tora dragged him away.

"That boy freaks me out sometimes." a female voice said in front of the group. Everyone turned to see Asuki, the guild's transformation mage. Asuki had skin so tan that it was almost golden and straight pitch black hair that fell to her mid back. She had on a yellow vest that was closed and reached her belly button, showing off her green guild mark that was on her right hip bone. Also she was wearing green capris pants and large brown boots, on her back was a small brown backpack that's one strap crossed over her chest.

"You joined the guild last year. You'll get used to it." Shinju said dully.

"Really? Cause you guys have known him for longer and you three girls screeched so loudly you almost broke my ear drum, Shorty." Asuki said annoyed as she rubbed her right ear.

"Shorty? I'm the only to gets to call her that, tiny chest." Yumi shouted at the girl.

"Tiny Chest? I may have a small chest but at least when I get older mine won't be all saggy, like yours and Shorty's." Asuki said with a smug smirk as she watched Yumi and Shinju turn red with rage and embarrassment.

"AT LEAST WITH US THERE'S SOMETHING TO GRAB HOLD OF, YOU BRAT!" The two infuriated mages yelled at once while they lunged at Asuki, only to be stopped by Chinami and Hikaru grabbing their heads and smashing them together.

"Asuki sorry about them." Chinami said to the girl, while Yumi and Shinju sat on the floor slightly dazed, rubbing their heads. All Asuki did was nod her head, turn away from the group and walk to the bar not saying a word, Asuki didn't socialize much with the other mages and mostly ignored them unless she was being talk to.

"She is so rude. I dislike her so much." Shinju said through clenched teeth while shaking slightly.

"Leave her alone she's newest to the guild. It's hard for new members because we've spent years together, and we all know each other well." Chinami said to the Shinju and Yumi slightly irritated with them.

"Chinami, you're the only one who likes her in the guild." Yumi muttered to the other girl.

"I like her." Hikaru announced.

"M-me too." Kukika whispered stepping closer to the group.

"We don't really know her that well but she seems like she's cool." Sorano said as she flew up and sat on top of Chinami's head.

"I agree with Sorano. She may have a bad attitude but she's new and still fitting into our crazy guild." Taki said to the two mages.

'Honestly Shinju, Yumi you should be a little bit nicer to Newbie." a male voice said from behind the group and they all turned to see Ren. Ren was a tall and muscular boy with dark green hair and eyes, along with a orange guild mark on his tan neck. He was wearing a black tank top with a white, short sleeved and opened over shirt. Also he had on tight grey pants with white sandals.

"You're only saying that because you have a crush on her." Yumi said teasingly, which caused Ren's entire body to blush deep red and him to stutter.

"I-I do not! E-even if I did s-she would never like me back. I mean she's cold to everyone and never even looks at me." Ren said sadly.

"Then why do you like that flat-chested brat!" Shinju asked loudly. In that moment Ren stopped blushing instantly and turn to Shinju.

'That's none of your business, and don't make fun of her ever." Ren growled out as he turned and walked away. Everyone was used to Ren's change in personality at a moment's notice, so him getting angry quickly didn't faze the group one bit.

"I will never get used to his spontaneously altering moods." a female voice said from behind them and they looked back to see two people. The first one, the one who spoke, was a tall girl with a small chest, silver hair and thick black glasses. She had on a dark blue sleeveless shirt along with black shorts and black fingerless gloves that reached her shoulders. The girl also had on short black boots. Her guild mark was blue and on the front of her neck. Beside her stood a taller boy with shaggy blond hair and light dark blue eyes. He was wearing a blue t-shirt and long shorts along with black sandals; also he had on a black necklace. His guild mark was purple and on the back of his neck.

"What does that mean, Haruhi?" the blond man asked.

"It means I'll never get used to his sudden changes in mood, Jun." Haruhi said in annoyance. "Baka."

"OH." Jun said loudly before smiling goofily. "I get it." This caused Haruhi to face palm.

"H-Haruhi." Kukika suddenly stuttered to the taller girl. Haruhi responded to the girl after she dragged her hand off her face.

"Yeah."

"D-did you bring that book? I w-was hoping to read it."

"Oh, I knew I forgot something. I gave the book to Safire. SAFIRE." the girl shouted towards the bar. This caused the girl sitting at the counter, Safire, to turn around and look at the group, before quickly standing and walking over too them. She had long curly black hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a dark blue dress that reached her mid thigh in the front, and reached her knees in back. Safire also had on black combat boots and black leggings, with a hole cut in them. Her guild mark was dark pink and on the top of her thigh, was seen through the hole in her leggings.

"Yeah." Safire said softly once she reached them.

"I promised Kukika she could read that book I gave you. Are you done?" Sakura asked the slightly shorter girl.

"No. Sorry, I'll give it to you though if you want it."

"No that's al..." Kukika started only to be cut off by the bar doors being slammed open as two cloaked figures walked in, coming out of the rain storm that had started outside.

"WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL US ABOUT THE GMG!" the shorter one of the two yelled out.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE NEVER AT THE GUILD!" Shinju yelled back.

"THAT'S NOT A GOOD ENOUGH EXCUSE!" the person yelled back as they pulled off their cloak. Underneath the cloak was a girl with brown hair that was long, curly and messy. She had on a green bikini top with red cherries on it, overtop was a white see through shirt that's sleeves and bottom spread out slightly. Also she had on light brown shorts, with a dark pouch strapped to her thigh and brown boots. Her guild mark was a gold colour and was on the thigh opposite from the pouch.

"YES IT IS!" Shinju responded loudly back.

"NO IT'S NOT. Right Raiden." Madoka said turning to the other cloaked figure.

"I'm not getting involved." Raiden said before pulling off his cloak. He was tall with short blond hair that was very neat unlike his partners, and green eyes. Also he was wearing a tight white t-shirt that showed off his muscles, light brown cargo pants and dark brown boots. Raiden's guild mark was also gold and could slightly be seen on his right peck through his shirt.

"Come on Raiden." Madoka pouted up at her partner. He opened his mouth to speak but stopped when a shadow appeared overtop of him and Madoka. They both looked up and jumped slightly in surprise at the man standing there.

"Excuse me." a very deep voice said lowly.

"Oh, hi Ken." Madoka said, waving slightly at the tall man before moving.

"Hi." Ken responded back. Ken was a very muscular man who was so tall that he towered over everyone else in the bar; he was bald and had a black guild mark on his left upper arm. He didn't have a shirt on and only wore black pants and boots. Just as he past, everyone noticed Emiko being lifted onto the bar, by her waist, by Haine.

"HEY, in about and hour the GMG will be starting and our guilds strongest members will be representing us. But until then... LET'S CELEBRATE!" Emiko shouted causing everyone guild member in the bar to cheer.

* * *

><p>After celebrating with the guild the five mages and exceeds headed up to the hotel room each doing something else. Shinju was bored and doing handstands in the corner of the room, Hikaru sat on his bed while Kukika sat across from him drawing, Yumi sat on her bed braiding Sorano's wig while Taki sat beside the two with Chinami beside her, meditating. Shinju sighed in boredom before speaking.<p>

"Hey Chinami."

"Yeah." Chinami said after a while.

"Are you hoping that you'll get to fight the other Dragon Slayers? Honestly I can't wait to see you fight, you always go off on you're own to train so I haven't seen you fight in a while."

"I don't really want to fight the other Dragon Slayers. My foster mother always told me that if I was to meet other Dragon Slayers raised by Dragons I should treat them like family. When my mom gave me my magic she told me that all Dragons are family and feel connected, even if they hate each other; and it's the same for Dragon Slayers." Chinami explained with her eyes still closed in meditation; while she was talking everyone turned towards her and their eyes all showed surprise.

"I had no idea it was like that. Having Dragon Slayer magic, I mean." Yumi mumbled before looking at the ceiling and going completely off topic. "Did the rain stop?"

"...By the way Chinami when you were reading the brail files you read Natsu Dragneel's file several times. Why?" Hikaru said, completely ignoring Yumi's question. After he said this Chinami smirked.

"I'll tell you later. It's time." Chinami said softly.

"Time for wha..." Shinju started only to be cut off the very loud chiming of the town bell signalling that it was midnight, the loud noise startled her making her lose balance and hit her head against the wall. "Owwww."

"Come on, Baka." Yumi yelled while grabbing Shinju by her foot and dragging her onto the balcony where the rest of the group had gathered. Shinju stood up and glared at Yumi when something in the sky caught her attention.

"Why is there a giant talking pumpkin head and body in the sky? That wasn't in the files, I would have remembered if it was." Shinju said, slightly panicked, while one of her eyes twitched. Every mage on the balcony looked, with jaws dropped, at the sky where a large 3D image of a pumpkin head and body was shown.

"What are you guys looking at, and what giant pumpkin head and body?" Chinami asked, not being able to see what was happening.

"Everyone in the guilds who have gathered together for the Grand Magic Games... Good morning" the hologram said loudly and enthusiastically.

"W-what was that voice?" Chinami asked quickly, before the pumpkin spoke again.

"Beginning now, we're going to take the 117 participating teams and have an elimination round to bring that number down to eight."

"Looks like we were right to assume that there would be an elimination round." Taki said from her spot on the balcony's railing.

"Every year the number of guilds gets larger and it seems that last year many people liked the idea of an elimination round. So once again there will only be eight teams competing in the official games. The elimination rules are simple!" the pumpkin said. All of a sudden the ground started to shake and the hotel started to move up closer to the sky.

"Oh god why!" Yumi shouted in despair as she fell to the floor, holding her mouth, trying not to throw up.

" T-the hotels transforming and i-it's not just ours." Kukika stuttered pointing to the other hotels that were also moving. Once again the 3D image started talking.

"All of you are going to race each other. The goal is the Games arena, Domus Flau. The first eight teams to arrive there will go on." Once he said this, wooden paths started to appear in front of the balcony. "You're free to use your magic. There are no restrictions. But remember; only the first eight teams to get to the goal will survive this round. However, all five members must arrive together or else it doesn't count! One more thing, we do not take responsibility for any lives lost in the box."

After saying this a large black box appeared over the city, as if it was invisible before. The pumpkin image then shouted enthusiastically once more.

"The Grand Magic Games elimination round! SEASON BOX... BEGIN!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to update. I had some trouble with my writing program and I had to re-write the entire thing.<br>**

**Also I want to say thanks to my friends **

**Bunnylover11: For the characters Raiden and Madoka.**

**Bookaddict221: For the character Safire and another one that comes later.**

**And Emma: For the character Asuki **

**Thanks to everyone that reads my story. It's nice to know that people like it.**

**Please Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shinju, Yumi, Kukika and Hikaru quickly ran out onto the wooden path, not wasting anytime. Chinami was about to follow when she was stopped by a small voice.

"China-chan! Please be safe!" Sorano said tearfully, worried that her partner might get hurt.

"I thought you had more faith in me than that." Chinami said emotionless, standing on the railing, facing the path and not looking at the exceeds.

"I do! You're the strongest!" Sorano said quickly afraid that Chinami was upset with her now. Chinami turned around and faced the two exceeds giving them a comforting smile.

"Then trust me." she said before turning back around and running after the others. Sorano stood there looking at her partner, who was running quickly and catching up with the others, with tears in her eyes. Ever since Sorano had met Taki and Chinami she was always afraid that they would get hurt and she would lose them. So after hearing the part about how lives may be lost in the elimination round, she started panicking on the inside. As she stood there she started panicking more and more on the inside, but stopped when she felt a small fist smash down on top of her head.

"She will keep herself and the others safe. Stop worrying." Taki said while she twisted her fist on the other exceeds head.

"Sorry." Sorano sniffled wiping her wet eyes. Taki, after watching her, sighed then moved her paw to the side of Sorano's head and pulled her closer, to hug her

"They'll be fine. Baka."

After running off the end of the path the team found themselves on a large platform, that the large black box stood on. Hikaru stepped forward and started feel all along the shining wall, trying to find an entrance.

"How do we get in?" Yumi asked.

"I don't know there's no door. It's just a wall." Hikaru said, confused. At that moment Kukika noticed something from the corner of her eye and stepped past the others, looking closer. After staring at part of the wall for awhile, she then reached forward and touched it. Everyone stared wide eyed as part of the wall turned into green leaves and fell in a pile at Kukika's feet.

"W-what just happened?" Shinju asked, dumbfounded.

"Part of the wall turned into green... leaves." Yumi stated, confused.

"Kukika how...?" Hikaru asked.

"W-well that part of the wall looked different close up. I could see a leaf like pattern, and the announcer said that this elimination round was called Season's Box. So..." Kukika started.

"So you think that inside this box there might be things having to do with seasons." Chinami finished.

"Well, yeah." Kukika said.

"That's a good guess, we should probably get going." Hikaru stated as he walked forward into the box, followed by the others. Once inside, the gap in the wall slammed shut, causing them to jump and quickly turned towards the wall

"Ok this is creepy." Yumi said as she and the others looked in aw at the scene in front of them. Inside the box was larger than the outside and surrounding them was a large maze made up of bushes, which were so tall none of them mages could see over top. The sky was filled with dark clouds, making it look like it was about to rain.

"What is this?" Shinju asked.

"I think this might explain." Yumi said as she stepped towards the one large bush wall and took off the roll of paper that was hanging there. She then handed it to Hikaru, who unrolled it and read out loud.

"Dear mages. This is Season's Box. In this round of the games you will face a certain season, depending on what door you walked through. This box is enchanted so that it is larger inside and whatever door you walked though will give you a different season. Those who are reading this specific letter have walked through the spring door. So you will all face different spring obstacles and other teams that have walked through this door. Good Luck!"

"So on the walls were different doors and we walked through the spring door." Shinju stated.

"Yes." Hikaru responded.

"And people that walked through the winter, fall and summer doors basically go to a different dimension."

"In theory, yes."

"So we won't face any of the teams from those seasons."

"Yep."

"That sucks."

"Yep."

"Wow, this author has no good ideas."

"Ye... Wait what?"

"'sigh' never mind."

"Does anyone know what were supposed to do now?" Yumi asked.

"I-it looks like the spring obstacle is a large maze." Kukika mumbled.

"Oh, so we get the easy one." Shinju complained. As she said this, Yumi started to feel infuriated for no reason, which confused her.

"I think there all equally difficult. Otherwise it wouldn't be fair." Yumi hissed while glaring at Shinju.

"Why the hells are you mad at me I didn't do anything." Shinju hissed back.

"You just annoy the hell out of me."

"Well you both annoy the hell out of me with all your fighting." Hikaru suddenly growled at the two girls.

"WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP!" Kukika screeched causing everyone to look at her in shock, surprised that the most peaceful out of them was angry. Kukika then shook her head and held it as she whimpered. "What's happening? I don't... don't feel good."

"I think something's wrong. I feel really angry all of a sudden. Probable because I'm surrounded by idiots." Chinami mumbled as she glared and held her head, trying to block out whatever was causing her to be filled with such rage.

"I think I know what's wrong. It's Rage Sage." Yumi said clutching her head.

"What's Rage Sage?" Shinju asked, still looking quite angry, as she too held her head.

"It's a type of magical plant. It causes those around it to feel angry for no reason. They become filled with rage and resentment. The Magic Council had almost all of them destroyed because they used to cause wars years ago." Yumi explained as she looked closely at the bushes that made up the wall of the maze. "Found it." Yumi said in relief as she quickly stepped forward, and gently touched a black flower like plant that was attached to the bush.

"What does that have to do with spring and how do we stop it?" Hikaru asked.

"Well, Rage Sage only grows during spring and its effects are cancelled out when you are aware of it. It shouldn't bother us from now on. If we hurt it though it's magic will effect us again and be ten times worse. So everyone leave it alone." Yumi warned causing everyone to nod their heads in agreement.

"We should probably get moving and try to find a way out of this maze." Chinami said as she started to walk forward, with the others following her.

"Argh, why is this so hard, we keep running into dead ends. At this rate we won't even make eighth place." Shinju whined after half an hour of walking.

"Shorty's right this is taking to long." Yumi stated.

"Maybe we should just cut down all the bushes."

"NO, DON..." Yumi started to shout but was too late.

"Requip: Shadow Scythe." Shinju shouted as her hand glowed and a large, black double-bladed scythe appeared in her hand. She then twirled it in her hands once, before one of the blades glowed with black energy and she swung. The black energy flung off of her scythe and headed towards the one wall of the maze.

"EVERYBODY DOWN!" Yumi shouted as she dove for the ground. Hikaru quickly grabbed onto Kukika and pulled her to the ground, while covering her with his body. While Chinami did the same thing with Shinju, who's scythe had disappeared. As if in slow motion the black energy from the scythe bounced in between the walls over and over again.

"Nature God Slayer: Leaf Slicer." Yumi yelled as turned onto her back and her hand glowed green. Leafs then shot out of the green glow and sliced the black energy in half, making it disappear. The leafs then continued to fly towards the darkened sky before disappearing also.

"WHAT ARE YOU STUPID?" Yumi shouted after she pushed Chinami off of Shinju, grabbed onto her neck and started to shake her. "THOSE BUSHES ARE MAGIC RESISTANT. MAGIC BOUNCES RIGHT OFF OF THEM!"

Hikaru and Chinami quickly grabbed Yumi trying to pull her away, while Kukika grabbed her hands and tried to pry her hand from the Requip mage's throat.

"Stop we shouldn't b..." Hikaru started only to be cut off by Chinami slapping her hand over his mouth.

"Shh. Did you hear that?" Chinami whispered, causing them to stop what they were doing and freeze. The bushes had started to move, so the mages quickly stood up and formed a circle with all of their backs facing inward, as they got into fighting stances. All of a sudden something shot out of the bush and went straight for Kukika, who she was pushed out of the way by Chinami. Chinami took the blow and was thrown across the other mages, before she hit the ground far away, unconscious.

"CHINAMI!" They all shouted but didn't have time to worry. The four mages quickly looked at the thing that had hit her and saw a large green vine that was coming from the bush.

"What is that?" Shinju shouted as the vine dived down, she dodged it by diving to the side before rolling and standing.

"It's... Yumi started, but was cut off by another vine shooting out of the bush behind her and wrapping around her mouth; this was followed by another wrapping around her waist and lifting her into the air.

"Yumi!" Hikaru shouted as he spread his arm and shouted.

"Tattoo Formation: Sword!" as he said a black sword appeared in his hand, but before he could do anything a vine shot out and wrapped around his wrist. As the vine tightened around his arm and lifted him in to the air, his sword broke into a thousand pieces and disappeared. Just as Shinju was about to attack two more vines shot out from the bushes, one wrapped around Shinju's hands and pulled them together, before lifting her into the air. The other wrapped around Kukika's feet and pulled her into the air along with the others.

"What do we do?!" Shinju yelled.

"I don't know my magic isn't working." Hikaru shouted.

"Neither is mine." Shinju responded sounding panicked.

"Mmmmmmm!" Yumi tried speaking but was muffled by the vine wrapped around her mouth.

"This things intelligent. It cut off Yumi so s-she couldn't tell us what it was." Kukika yelled. As she started to struggle the vine tighten around her ankles, making her scream in pain. Once Kukika screamed Chinami's eyes snapped open and she quickly stood up, she then slowly walked towards where the vines were holding her friends, with her palms facing up.

"Chinami don't get to close, there might be more." Hikaru shouted to her but she continued to walking. Another vine then shot out and tried to hit her, but she jumped on top of it and leap high up, avoiding it. Several more vines then came from the bushes and started to speed at Chinami. She raised her arms above her as water appeared and surrounded them.

"WATER DRAGON SLAYER: WING SLASH." She shouted as she swung her hands down and the water was flung at the vines, destroying them. Chinami then landed on the ground and threw the same attack at the vines holding the other mages. Shinju, Yumi and Hikaru fell in a pile on the ground while Kukika flipped in the air and landed flat on her feet, once the vines disappeared. Kukika quickly helped Shinju to her feet, given that she was the one on top, and Hikaru quickly stood up and helped Yumi to her feet. Yumi started to screech but was still muffled by the vine wrapped around her mouth.

"Here let me help." Chinami said.

"Why? I kind of like her this way." Shinju laughed. Yumi in return glared at her while Hikaru hit her over the head, cutting of her laugh. Chinami stepped forward and grabbed onto part of the vine, pulling it away from Yumi's face. Her hand was then surrounded in water and she used it to cut off the peice of vine, causing it to fall away from Yumi's mouth.

"Thanks." Yumi mumbled.

"Yumi, what was that?" Hikaru asked.

"Those are Sleeping Snap Vines. When Shinju's attack hit the bushes it must have woken them up. They like to sleep but when there woken up they become violent. They're very intelligent and have the power to nullify magic once they have a hold of you. It's a good thing that Chinami wasn't hit, Water Magic is the only thing that can kill them." Yumi explained.

"Well, we'll have to avoid waking more up." Hikaru said as he glared at Shinju, who smiled weakly while laughed sheepishly. "Let's get going."

After walking around some more they had yet to find a way out of the maze and were becoming frustrated. Just as the group turned a corner Shinju stayed behind to re-tie her boot, when she heard a small rustle of leafs and felt like she was being watched. She slowly stood up and whipped her head toward the one wall when it moved, she did it several more times as other parts of the walls started to move. Shinju started to quickly walk after the others when something jumped out of the one wall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

When the other mages heard Shinju scream, they realized that she wasn't with them anymore. They quickly ran back the way they came and turned the corner, only to see something that made their jaws drop.

"What's happening?" Chinami asked. In front of them was Shinju, who was on the ground covered by hundreds of tiny moving bonsai trees, that had branch arms and legs.

"HELP ME." She screamed as several small trees hit her over and over again. The ones that weren't hitting Shinju stood in a large group around her and turned towards the team when they came around the corner. Shinju let out a screech as one of the trees pulled her hair, and with that the other trees attacked the mages. They all screamed as the trees jumped on them and started hitting them and pulling at their hair and clothes.

"LET GO." Hikaru yelled.

"TREE BRANCH DO SOMETHING." Shinju screeched as she summoned a sword to her hand and hit one of the trees off of her, but when that happened the tree split into two and came back at her.

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Yumi yelled.

"PLEASE STOP. T-THAT IS NOT A PLACE YOU SHOULD TOUCHING." Kukika screamed.

"WELL THINK OF SOMETHING. ONE OF THEMS TRYING TO COP A FEILD WITH KUKIKA." Chinami shouted.

"I DON... WAIT. CHINAMI MAKE SOME WATER." Yumi screamed.

"WHAT?"

"JUST DO IT."

Chinami did what Yumi told her to do and she lifted her hand up in the air and said "Water Sprinkler." This caused a small stream of water to come from her hand and create a large puddle, away from the group. All of a sudden the small banzai trees ran off of the mages, and headed towards the puddle. The mages all stood back up, covered in scratches and bruises and looked at the group of banzai trees in confusion.

"What the hell just happened?" Shinju exclaimed.

"Those banzai trees are magic, they're able to move and they love to attack people. They're rare but they grow in large groups, and they love water. Also they split in two when their killed." Yumi explained.

"That's great, but why are they growing?" Shinju asked, sounding panicky, as they all watched several of banzai trees grow.

"Oh, I forgot about that part." Yumi said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head. "We should probably run."

As she said this all five of the mages yelled in fear and ran as fast as they could, not paying attention to where they were going. The large trees started running after them quickly, while the ground shook under their weight. Yumi quickly turned around and put her hand up.

"Nature God Slayer: Vine Shield." Yumi yelled as her hand glowed green. Several vines shot out of the glow and twisted together making a large wall.

"That should hold them for a while." Yumi said as she and the others stopped and panted. Suddenly lighting flashed through the air and it started to rain, causing the banzai trees to grow even larger. "Or not. It usually rains in spring. We should run again."

"GOD I HATE YOU." Shinju yelled as she quickly ran after the rest of the team. They all looked back to see several banzai tree branch arms crash through the vine wall. This caused them to run even faster in fear. Kukika, who was in front of the group, suddenly tripped causing everyone else to trip over her too. They all rolled in a large ball down a long corridor before crashing through a small opening. Once they stood up, slightly dazed, they realized that they were in a large clearing, filled with cherry blossom trees. In the middle of the clearing was a large green glowing orb.

"What is that? It might be the end of the maze." Shinju panted.

"There's no way out. Other than the way we came which is filled with large angry banzai trees. If it's the end we might have to touch it." Hikaru said as he and the others walked towards the orb and stood in a circle around it.

"Who's going to go first?" Yumi asked as she and the others turned to look at the large trees coming at them.

"Let's do it together." Kukika suggested.

"Yeah, but get ready to fight if this doesn't do anything." Chinami cautioned. Just before they touched the orb they saw another team fighting off the bonsai trees. They then touched the orb and the blossoms on the cherry blossom trees fell to the ground and surrounded them, blocking their sight.

"What happened and where are we?" Shinju asked. After the cherry blossoms disappeared and they could see again, they all found themselves in a blue room with a black door on one of the walls.

"I don't know but I'm glad were out of there." Chinami said as she stepped forward, all of them stood in a circle looking at each other in relief.

"Congratulations!" a voice said from behind them as they all screamed and grabbed onto Chinami, who was in the middle, in fear. In front of them was the announcer from the beginning of the game.

"W-Why are you congratulating us?" Kukika asked quietly.

"Because you're the first team to make it to the end!" the pumpkin said.

"HUH!" They all exclaimed.

"What do you mean we're the first ones? We took forever." Yumi shouted.

"It seems this round is harder than last years. You are very lucky; you must have gotten some easy obstacles. But still congratulations your the first team of the GMG!" the announcer shouted excitedly. All five mages then looked at each other in shock before smiling.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"WHAT!" the guild screamed excitedly; after the team had returned they found the guild awake and waiting to bombard them with questions. It had been an hour since they had made it back from the elimination round, and Hikaru had explained to them what had happened.

"Are you serious, you got first place? That's awesome, right Raiden." Madoka said excitedly and tiredly at the same time. Raiden just looked up at Madoka, who was on his back, and shook his head with a slight blush on his face. Raiden was in the middle of taking a slightly tipsy and very tired Madoka to their tent outside.

"That's preeeety coool." A very drunk Ren slurred. He had his arm flung overtop Asuki's shoulders, who was holding him up. "Right Newbieeee." Ren slurred as he pulled on Asuki's check, which caused her to slap him across the face.

"Don't touch me. You're lucky I'm helping you, Moody" Asuki grumbled. Ren, who had a bright red handprint on his face, nodded before going limp. As he went limp he fell and landed on top of Asuki, taking her down to the ground.

"Agh. Get off. Someone help." Asuki wheezed, as she was crushed by an unconscious and heavy Ren. He was suddenly lifted off of her by Ken, who flung Ren over his shoulder, before picking Asuki up by the hood of the yellow jacket she had put on earlier.

"Thanks." Asuki mumbled as Ken placed her on the ground, he in response nodded before turning back to the team.

"That's cool. You must have gotten some pretty easy enemies then." Sumiko said with a large smirk on her face.

"HEY. I resent that." Shinju grumbled before whispering. "Even if it is true."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you guys did great." Suzumu giggled as she stepped forward and gave the brooding Shinju a hug.

"Attention." Emiko said from beside Haine near the bar. "I think everyone should get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow."

"Master, where are Taki, Sorano and Koi?" Chinami questioned.

"And where's my little Tora?" Shinju asked.

"There up in you room. All of them wanted to stay up and wait, but Taki made them go to sleep when they nearly passed out, and these kids started a drinking game. They were resistant but when she said that they could sleep in your room, they went straight to bed." Emiko explained then yawned. "Excuse me I'm tired, good night." Once she finished, her and Haine walked to the exit of the bar and went upstairs. Chinami soon headed in the same direction.

"Where are you going?" Yumi asked.

"To sleep, as should you." Chinami mumbled before stumbling slightly. Hikaru came up behind her and lifted her up, knowing that when Chinami was tired she was very clumsy and would probably end up hurting herself.

"She's right. Night." Asuki said as she walked past the two and headed to the staircase. "Hey Ken. Can you take care of Moody?" Asuki asked to which she got a grunt in response from the giant, who followed behind her.

"G-good job you guys." Asuki whispered so softly, that only Chinami heard her, before leaving.

"Madoka's almost asleep. See you in the morning." Raiden said as he headed to the bar doors heading outside.

"Why do you guys always sleep outside?" Shinju asked.

"We prefer the outdoor, also Biia gets lonely."

"It's Chiia." Madoka grumbled.

"It's Biia."

"Chi..."

"Would you stop fighting over its name?" Shinju yelled annoyed. "It's a giant ass boar. I don't think it cares." Chiia/Biia was Madoka and Raiden's large pet boar; the two of them were always fighting a name for him, even though they've had him for years. It annoyed the guild a lot, but the two mages didn't seem to care.

"We care! But sorry we'll stop. Say goodnight Madoka." Raiden said.

"Goodnight Madoka." Madoka mumbled before she dropped her head onto Raiden's shoulder, snuggled close to his neck and fell asleep. Soon loud snores came from the girl as she started to drool on Raiden, before they both left.

"Hey, guys. Do you think that Madoka will ever find out that Raiden's hopelessly in love with her?" Yumi asked everyone.

"I do! Night, night." Suzumu shouted as Sumiko dragged her reluctant-to-sleep twin out the door and up the stairs.

"Hey guys." Jun said behind them, causing them to turn towards him. He stood with Haruhi slung over his shoulder. "Can Safire sleep in your room? I can only carry one person at once and I can't take my eyes off of Haruhi, while she's this drunk."

"Hey I don't need to be watched Jun." Haruhi giggled as she lifted up her hand and brought it down onto Jun's ass. All Jun did in response was laugh and continue carrying her out the door and up the stairs.

"I've got Chinami, Can you guys get Safire?" Hikaru asked as he shifted Chinami in his arms.

"Sure, I've got her." Shinju giggled as she walked over to and picked up a drunken Safire; lifted her over her shoulder.

"Your reeeeeeeeally strong, Shin-nee." Safire slurred and giggled with a bright red face.

"I know."

They all then headed up the stairs and once they got to their room they found Koi, Tora, and the exceeds inside, asleep on the beds; which were pushed together creating one large one. In the middle of the bed was Tora, dressed in pink polka dot pajamas', cuddling the two exceeds. Koi was in long black pajamas, across from Tora, with his arm around her.

"How adorable do they look, Hikaru?" Chinami murmured tiredly into Hikaru's chest.

"Very." Hikaru said with a smile, as he placed her next to Koi and kissed her on the forehead. "Night China-nee."

"Night Hikaru-kun." Chinami mumbled as she turned on her side and threw her arm overtop of the Koi, Sorano, Taki and Tora. All of the younger mages cuddled closer to her subconsciously, as she fell asleep with a big smile on her face. Hikaru stared at them and chuckled slightly, before taking off his vest and shirt and walking into the bathroom to take a shower, as the other mages walked in.

* * *

><p>Early in the morning Chinami was soaking in the large tub, with Taki and Sorano, after healing the rest of her team, before they headed down for breakfast. Chinami raised her hand so that it was slightly over top of the water, skimming it slightly.<p>

"Water Dragons: Healing Water." she said as she twitched her middle finger down towards the water, this caused a ripple to form and the water to glow. After gently placing her hand back down she slid into the glowing water, so that she was completely submerged.

"Taki, how long can Chinami breath underwater for? I've never really counted." Sorano asked from where she was floating in the water.

"Since she's a Water Dragon Slayer she can breathe underwater for a long time." Taki explained; just as Chinami came back up from under the water, with all of her injuries healed.

"Come on you two you need to be washed. We need to get downstairs soon." Chinami said as she grabbed the shampoo and covered Sorano in it.

"I hate shampoo!" Sorano complained.

"Deal with it, you kind of smell." Taki grumbled as she too was covered in shampoo by Chinami.

After they had all finished washing, Chinami and used her magic to dry herself and the exceeds, before grabbed a tight black tank top and pants, before helping Taki and Sorano dress. Sorano was in a red dress and long wig with her black glasses, while Taki was wearing what she usually wore.

Once they were finished in the hotel room and had headed downstairs, they could hear yelling coming from behind the closed bar door. Once they stepped inside Taki and Sorano sweatdropped as they looked at the scene in front of them. Shinju was wrapped in a green vine and hanging, upside down, from a beam on the roof while yelling at a smirking Yumi, who was sitting on the edge of one of the wooden tables with her one leg crossed over the other and her index finger pointing upward; controlling the vine. Chinami walked over to the wooden table, where several men sat staring at Yumi with heart filled eyes.

"Yumi, what are you doing? You should save your strength for today." Chinami said, completely ignoring the screaming requip mage.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU WORRIED ABOUT, ALL MY BLOODS RUSHING TO MY HEAD!" Shinju yelled to Chinami.

"I was seeing if I could replicate those vines we saw last night. They work, but they won't last long. Next I'm going to try out those banzai trees." Yumi said as she tilted her head over her shoulder, looking at the other mage.

"NO! DON'T LET HER DO IT. I SWEAR I WILL GET YOU BACK. NOW PUT ME DOWN YOU, BIG CHESTED FREAK OF NATURE!" Shinju yelled, infuriated and slightly panicky.

"Are you really scared of those tiny banzai trees? Lame!" Yumi laughed up at Shinju.

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE. KUKIKA SHIVERS EVERYTIME I'VE METIONED THEM THIS MORNING."

"Well, that's understandable. She got groped by one of them."

"JUST PUT ME DOWN!"

"Yumi-nee can you please put Shinju-nee down?" Tora asked as she came up behind the two.

"Fine, but only for you little one." Yumi said as she patted Tora on the head, before turning to Shinju and raising her arm. "Evaporate." As she said this, the vines disappeared in a puff of green smoke and Shinju fell from the tall roof, through the smoke, and landed on her head; all before she sat up and shook her head. Just as Shinju leapt at Yumi, Ken came up from behind her and caught her around the waist, not letting her attack the other mage.

"No." Ken said in his deep voice, as he held onto a flaring Shinju, who was still trying to get at the God Slayer. Yumi in return reached up and pulled down the bottom lid of her right eye, before sticking her tongue out at Shinju. Shinju's left eye then started to twitch as she turned red with rage.

"LET ME AT HER. LET ME AT HER!" Shinju yelled, struggling against Ken.

"Please don't be so loud." a small voice said in pain. Everyone watched as a ruffled and hung-over Safire walked past them, with her head hung down towards the ground; clutching it in pain. They continued to watch her as she shuffled past them towards a table behind the group; before sitting next to Kukika and Hikaru.

"Is she ok?" Shinju asked as she hung limply in Ken's arms.

"Let's go see." Yumi said as she grabbed Chinami and dragged her towards the table.

"Uh Ken, can you put me down now?" Shinju asked as she looked up at him.

"Sure." he said as he released her, allowing her to follow the others and sit at the table in between Chinami, who was beside Safire, and Yumi.

"Safire-chan, are you ok?" Shinju asked, but all she got in reply was a small whimper from the girl, who had laid her head on her folded arms, which were on the table top.

"Of course she's not ok." Asuki said as she came into the bar and sat down, slamming her glass onto the table, causing Safire to yelp in pain before she wept slightly. "Miss. sweet and innocent is experiencing her first hang over. She didn't even know she was drinking, Sumiko told her she was drinking juice but it was just fruity sake. Once she had one glass she kept ordering more and more, she almost won our little drinking competition."

"Poor Safire-chan." Kukika mumbled as she looked at Safire with pity. Kukika remember when Sumiko did the same thing to her, it was not a pleasant experience.

"Yeah, that's ruff. She did the same thing to me when I was 13." Hikaru said as he rubbed Safire's back comfortingly.

"Here let me help." Chinami said as she turned to Asuki and grabbed her drink.

"That's my water." Asuki complained as she stood and walked towards the bar, off to get a new drink knowing she wouldn't get hers back. Chinami placed her hand over the cup and water flew out, before surrounding her hand.

"Water Dragon's: Healing Water. Here this will make the hangover stop." Chinami said, as the water glowed; before she tilted Safire's head up, by her chin, and placed her hand onto Safire's forehead. Safire closed her eyes her eyes and sighed as the pain completely left her head, and Chinami's hand slid from her forehead.

"Thanks Chinami-nee. I should probably head upstairs to change before we leave soon." Safire said as stood up and headed up to her room.

"Why would we have to leave soon?" Shinju asked as the guild master and Haine walked up behind them.

"Are you all forgetting that you have to be getting ready for the GMG? You should all be at the arena getting prepared by now." Emiko said to the mages in front of her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." Shinju said sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Don't just sit there. GO." Haine demanded, and with that the mages quickly scattered from the table quickly and left with Sorano and Taki behind them.

* * *

><p>A half hour later the group was at The Domus Flau and in a large gray bricked room, with a large wooden door. Inside the team was waiting and getting dressed, as the loud cheering coming from the arena echoed throughout the room.<p>

"Yumi, I don't complement you much, but I must say these outfits fit us perfectly. I love them!" Shinju exclaimed as she stared down at her outfit.

"Of course, I made them to fit our different styles. For example look at Hikaru's clothes." Yumi explained and pointed to Hikaru.

Hikaru was wearing loose, black pants that were tucked into his black boots and were held up by white bandages; that wrapped around his waist and reached just under his navel. His upper half was completely bare, except for his black fingerless gloves.

"See, since Hikaru prefers to fight without a shirt I didn't give him one. Also with his beautiful and muscular body he might get some wanted attention." Yumi said as she nudged a slightly red faced Hikaru.

"With Shinju's outfit I made it look like her regular gothic look." Yumi explained as she gestured towards Shinju, who was in a thick strapped dress.

Shinju's dress was red and black stripped, which was tight around her waist before flaring out, reaching her mid thighs. She was also wearing tall red and black stripped socks, that reached her knees, and black combat boots that were tied up with red ribbon. She also had on short black flower lace gloves and around her neck was a black chocker with a red cross hanging from it. Her jet black hair was tied, with red ribbon, up into high two pigtails.

"Since red is a better color on her I changed up her regular colors. Also I found this when I was shopping last night and thought it would be great." Yumi said as she pulled out a red lace parasol with a black handle.

"Kawiiiiiii! I don't have one this color. It's perfect." Shinju exclaimed, as she snatched it out of Yumi's hand and fawned over it.

"There's also my outfit. Pretty isn't it." Yumi squealed. "I've been making it for weeks."

Yumi was dressed in a strapless and backless green dress, the skirt of it reached her knees and was white with green lace overtop. Wrapped around her waist, several times, was a vine; she also had thin vines crossing all the way up her leg, leaving her guild mark visible, and a pink colored flower bracelet that was around her right upper arm. Her light green hair was pulled over her shoulder and covered her right eye.

"Also there's Kukika's outfit, it's not her usual style but it fits her perfectly. Don't you think Kuki?"

Kukika was wearing a loose, light blue, long sleeved shirt that had no shoulders and hung loosely from her arms; it was also tied at her wrists with dark blue ribbon. She was also wearing tight black short shorts and large black boots, which stopped at her mid-calf, with tall blue socks. Around her neck was a gold necklace, with their guild mark on it, she also had on her black bag and a black head band, behind her bangs and long hair.

"T-thank you Yumi. I really like it." Kukika mumbled as she played with her necklace.

"And the great thing about it is it hides your flat chest." Yumi exclaimed, and Kukika blushed in embarrassment. "And finally Chinami your outfit fits you perfectly.

Chinami was wearing a white sleeveless shirt, which was tight and stopped just under her breasts, with a low neck line. Overtop of the shirt was a black vest, that stopped at her mid stomach and was un-zipped, with a large hood that was up and covering half of her face; her hair was tied into a tall ponytail and was hidden under the hood. Starting at her mid upper arm were red bell sleeves that stopped at the end of her middle finger, along with tight black pants, that fell slightly low, with tall black boots. Chinami also had on a black chocker necklace with an oval, water filled pendant hanging from it.

"It's nice but I feel slightly uncomfortable with the amount of chest I'm showing, and the pants are kind of low." Chinami said as she tried to lift up her shirt with no luck.

"But it fits you so well and I know how you like to show off your guild mark, so the shirt doesn't have a stomach. Also even though I hate to admit it you're slightly, very slightly, hotter than me and you might be able to distract some of the male mages."

"…That's it, I'm changing!"

"NO, don't... Come on just leave it, you look really nice. Also I know that you like to keep your hands covered and hide your eyes around new people. With that hood you can make the big reveal that you're blind in your first fight, and once they know your blind the other mages may think your weak; it's perfect." Yumi said excited. Chinami gave a sigh in acceptance and annoyance, knowing that she would not be able to change Yumi's mind. As Chinami shook her head she felt a small tug on her pant leg.

"China-chan can we sit with you guys instead of the guild?" Sorano asked as she latched onto Chinami's lower leg and hugged her.

"Sure, but if you're going to sit with us you'll have to head up now." Chinami said with a small chuckle.

"OK!" Sorano said excitedly as she let go of Chinami and ran over to Taki, dragging her out of the room quickly.

"Be careful you two." Chinami shouted after them.

"We will." Chinami heard Taki faintly say from down the hallway.

"Alright you guys ready for this." Chinami said as she stood in the doorway.

"We're ready." They all said in unison before leaving the room and closing the door, leaving their dressing room empty and silent.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been taking a little break. <strong>

**I've had writers block so I've been working on other things.**

**Sorry again.**

**Hope you favorite and review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I am so sorry that this took so long! **

**My great uncle had major surgery, I've been swamped with projects and my hamster died, so I haven't had much time to write.I hope to have the next chapter finished soon but it depends on how well I can write other characters fight scenes.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

Hundreds of various colored balloons floated out of the large opened battle arena that was The Domus Flau. The Domus Flau's seats were filled with cheering spectators, creating a large sea of mixed colors.

In one of the viewing areas sat several members of Phoenix Talon; who all looked bored waiting for the games to begin. Haruhi was sitting on one of the benches reading a large book, while Jun had his head in her lap. Tora was curled up on the bench while she leaned into Koi's side, who was leaning on Ken's large arm. Raiden was leaning against the wall, keeping an eye on Madoka, who was sitting on the end of the bench talking to a jumpy Akira. Suzumu was holding Sumiko's arm, who was next to Asuki and Ren. Sain was sitting next to Yoshima, and had his hand on her pregnant belly, while they talked to Safire, who was on the other side of Yoshima. Haine and Emiko were leaning against the half stone wall, which acted as a railing, and looked out at the arena.

"Alright it's that time of year! The annual magic festival… The Grand Magic Games! In just a moment the curtain will rise on The Grand Magic Games. I'm your emcee, Chapati Rola, and next to me is former Council member, Yajima-san, who will provide commentary. And I'd like to introduce our guest for the day, the beautiful and ravishing member of the Sun Village, Flare Corona." Chapati announced through his silver microphone sitting on a desk in front of him, beside him was Yajima and beside Yajima was Flare.

"Thank you Chapati. It's nice to be back here under better terms." Flare said through her own silver microphone. She looked the exact same as she did in The Grand Magic Games last year.

"Flare is here to also provide commentary and to root for Fairy Tail, who saved her home The Sun Village about a year ago." Chapati added. "Now the players are about to take the field! Starting with the eighth-ranked team! Who are here to keep their title as the #1 guild in Fiore, Fairy Tail!"

"Finally it's beginning." Haruhi said as she slammed the large book that she was reading closed, and stood up along with everyone else.

"Koi and I can't see." Tora whined before she let out a squeak as Ken lifted her and Koi up to sit on the half wall. "Thank you, Ken." Tora smiled before grabbing onto Koi's arm, while Ken grunted in response.

As Fairy Tail's team emerged from the dark tunnel, into the large arena, the audience went berserk, yelling and screaming in excitement. Fairy Tail's team consisted of Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster and Wendy Marvell. Each member of the Fairy Tail team was dressed the exact same way that they were in the beginning of the last Grand Magic Games.

"Will Fairy Tail be able to win once again and keep their spot as the #1 guild in Fiore?" Chapati announced. Meanwhile out on the field Fairy Tail was staring surprised at Fairy Tail's First Master Mavis. Mavis was once again sitting in front of the other members of Fairy Tail, who were watching from one of the viewing areas.

"What is First Master Mavis doing here again?!" Gray yelled shocked.

"I wanted to show my support for Fairy Tail! Don't worry only those wearing Fairy Tail's guild symbol can see me, just like last time." Mavis giggled as she swung her feet back and forth. "Hooray, Hooray! Fairy Tail." Everyone in Fairy Tail looked at Mavis in shock and aw once again, while on the field Natsu started to laugh loudly and Lucy and Wendy sweatdropped.

"Hooray! Hooray! Fairy Tail!" The rest of Fairy Tail cheered along, once they got over their shock of seeing Master Mavis.

"Now let's move onto the team that finished in seventh place!" Chapati yelled onto the mic. "In seventh place is the all-female guild, the dancing girls of the great deep, Mermaid Heel!"

A glow of blue came from the tunnel and made a wall which the members of Mermaid Heel walked through, one of them carrying the guilds flag. The team consisted of Kagura Mikazuchi, Beth Vanderwood, Araña Webb, Risely Law and Millianna. At that moment most of the male spectators whistle and whooped, while they gained hearts in their eyes, as they stared at the beautiful members of Mermaid Heel.

"Er-chan!" Millianna yelled as she ran forward and hugged Erza.

"It's nice to see you again Millianna." Erza laughed slightly while she hugged Millianna back.

"In sixth place are the bright blue wings in pitch dark, Blue Pegasus." Chapati announced as each member of team Blue Pegasus appeared in a bright spotlight. The members of the team were Ichiya Kotobuki, Hibiki Lates, Ren Akatsuki, Eve Tearm and Jenny Realight.

"Continuing with fifth place! The goddess of love and war, the holy destroyer… Lamia Scale!" Chapati yelled as puffs of different colored smoke appeared and Lamia Scales team came out onto the field. The team's members were Jura Neekis, Lyon Vastia, Yuka Suzuki, Toby Horhorta and Chelia Blendy.

"Why did you come in fifth place?! You did worse than last year! Were you slacking off again?! I thought I told you kids not to hold back!" Lamia Scale's guild master, Obaba, yelled from the stands

"Sorry, Obaba-sama. I screwed up and wasn't looking were I w…" Chelia started only to be cut off when she tripped and fell to the ground. "Wendy!" Chelia yelled once she scrambled up and ran to Wendy.

"Chelia!" Wendy exclaimed happily as she and Chelia hugged each other before clasping their hands together.

"It's so good to see you again. Your hair is still short, I like it." Chelia said as she looked at Wendy's shoulder length hair.

"Thank you." Wendy giggled as she smiled at Chelia.

"Hey Lyon what are you doing?" Gray asked as he stepped up beside the two girls and looked at his fellow ice mage, who was scanning the crowd, looking distracted.

"…Nothing just looking for something." Lyon mumbled still looking at the crowd, before turning back to Gray. "Gray it's nice to see you again, it's been awhile." As soon as he finished, he quickly turned back towards the crowd, searching again.

"Am I the only one that thinks Lyon is acting different?" Lucy asked Gray, who was about to respond when he was cut off.

"I completely agree, Lucy." Hibiki said as he appeared beside Lucy and put his arm over her shoulder. "But then again I will agree to anything a beauty such as yourself asks."

"It's nice to see you too, Hibiki." Lucy grumbled as she pushed him away.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Lucy" Eve said as he appeared in front of Lucy and bent down on one knee.

"Just because I'm happy to see you, doesn't mean I missed you." Ren mumbled as he wrapped his arm around Lucy. This caused Lucy to huff in annoyance and sweatdrop.

"Aren't you married?" Lucy grumbled.

"Men, do not annoy this girl with the excellent parfum." Ichiya announced as the other male members of the Blue Pegasus team snapped to attention and stood in front of him yelling; "Yes Boss.". Ichiya then sniffed the air before appearing in front of Erza. "No one's parfum is more beautiful than yours Erza. I don't understand how you always exude an exquisite parfum." He said as sparkles appeared around him and Erza sweatdropped and turned pale, before backing away from him.

"You're not the only one who thinks he's acting different Lucy-san, all of Lamia Scale thinks so." Chelia said to Lucy.

"He's been different ever since he came back to the hotel yesterday. After he got back he was distracted and kept mumbling 'pretty pink' and 'adorable'." Yuka grumbled, looking at the searching Lyon.

"Adorable? ...Did Lyon maybe find a new love?" Chelia said with a small blush on her face.

"Who knows." Gray stated, looking at Lyon who was looking more and more disappointed, as he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Next up, finishing fourth in the elimination round… is quite a surprise! The first appearance of a guild, who got fourth place no less. The guild that strikes fast as lighting… Serpents Fang." Chapati yelled through his microphone, the arena then became deadly silent as everyone stared in anticipation at the tunnel that the guild would be appearing out of.

Slowly a purple cloud of gas puffed out into the arena, as 5 figures appeared in the smoke before walking out into the arena. The team consisted of two girls and three males, one of whom was carrying a large flag with the guild's guild mark on it. The guild's insignia was the silhouette of a large cobra head, that's mouth was open showing a large, sharp fang.

The first man was tall and muscular, with spiky purple hair that fell into his eyes and three metal earrings in his left ear. He was wearing a large dark purple scarf and a black over shirt that was short sleeved. All over top of a tight white t-shirt and black cargo pants, which were tucked into black combat boots. On the underside of his forearm was a purple guild symbol.

The second man was muscular and shorter than everyone else on the team. His skin was blue along with his hair, which was long and reached his shoulders. He was wearing a black vest without a shirt on underneath, tight purple pants and purple boots; also his forearms were covered with white bandages. On his right cheek was a black guild symbol.

The third man was tall and muscular but lanky with short black hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a tight black suit, which had a thick black belt in the middle, with tight black boots that reached his knees; the top of the suit reached up to his mouth and covered it. Also on right hand was a bright red guild mark.

The first girl was short, with a medium chest, and had long red hair that reached her waist; with the top half in a high ponytail. She was in a strapless, black corset with a small black skirt, which had black and white checkered tights on underneath. On her feet were white high wedged sandals and around her neck was a long white tie. Her guild mark was purple on her pale, almost white, upper arm and at the corner of her mouth were long black lines making two long stitch patterns.

The second girl was tall with short black hair, in a bob cut with straight bangs, a small chest and brown eyes. She was in a black leather jacket, with a tight gray tank top on underneath, tight black jeans and black combat boots. Her guild mark was blue and on the right side of her neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile with Phoenix Talon<strong>

"Wow, they look cool!" Tora said as she kicked her legs back and forth over the edge of the wall and gripped Koi's arm tighter. "But they kind of freak me out."

"Agreed." Suzumu said as she held onto her sister's arm before turning to Safire who was next to them. "What do you thi… Safire, are you alright you look pale?" At that point the guild members looked over to Safire who was indeed very pale; she was also shaking and had her hand over top of her mouth. Her eyes were filled with tears as she stared down at the arena.

"Safire child what's wrong?" Emiko asked as she gently touched Safire's arm. Instead of answering Safire's knees started to buckle and she slowly started to sink to the ground, only to be stopped by Sain and Haine who grabbed onto her elbows to keep her up.

"Safire what's wrong?" Haine asked with a concerned look on his usually emotionless face. "Tell us."

"N-Noir." Safire stuttered out as tears fell from her eyes.

"Noir? What's a… Noir?" Madoka asked confused.

"N-Noir isn't a what, s-she's that girl with the black hair o-on Serpents Fang team." Safire choked out through her tears.

"What did she upset you? ...I'll kick her ass!" Akira screeched, as she tried to leap into the arena only to be stopped by Raiden, Jun and Ren, who grabbed onto her waist.

"Are you fool or just a giant idiot?!" Asuki yelled before taking the book out of Haruhi's hands and hitting Akira over the head with it.

"That was really mean new girl." Akira sobbed as she laid her head on the half-wall and held it in pain.

"No she didn't upset me. I'm overreacting." Safire said as she rubbed her eyes with her fists.

"If you got this upset you have to tell us what's wrong, Sa-chan. That's what families are for, right?" Tora asked, but the question only seemed to upset Safire more, as more tears fell from her eyes.

"N-Noir's my Onee-san. I haven't seen her since I was six years old." Safire explained as Sain hugged her comfortingly and Haine rubbed her back soothingly.

"Onee-san!" the guild members exclaimed.

"You have a big sister?" Raiden asked surprised, to which Safire nodded into Sain's chest in response.

"Yeah, she ran a-away when she was nine and I was s-six. Mom and dad never told me why she ran away, but I know it was my fault." Safire sobbed. "S-She always hated."

"Why would she hate you?" Yoshima asked as she rubbed Safire's arm.

"I-I never knew." Safire said as she moved from Sain's hug and turned back to the arena. "But let's forget about it please. Were her to cheer on our family members so let's do that." Everyone wanted to continue but they knew that talking about it would only make her more upset, so they all turned back to the arena.

"Alright next up in third place is the team you loved last year, the fast, the strong and the incredible Fairy Tail Team B." Chapati announced in excitement, as the Fairy Tail's guild mark made of lighting appeared and the members of Fairy Tail's Team B emerged from it, as the crowd erupted into cheers. The team consisted of Laxus Dreyar, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Juvia Lockstar and Cana. The Fairy Tail members on the field turned pale and their jaws dropped.

"You've got to be kidding!" Natsu yelled in rage. "Why didn't tell us there were two Fairy Tail teams again, you old geezer?!" And all Master Makarov did was cackle in response at the angry mage.

"We shouldn't be so surprised after what happened last year." Gray grumbled in response.

"Hey, Erza, "Mystogen" came to support you by the way." Cana winked.

"Jellal? What is he doing here?" Erza asked ignoring Cana's suggestive wink.

"Meredy insisted on coming and Jellal had to stay with her." Laxus whispered to Erza.

"Good, then I demand to fight him later!" Natsu yelled before turning to Laxus and Gajeel. "You bastards, when we fight I'm going to kick your asses!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth, eighth place. Gi-hi." Gajeel smirked at Natsu, who tried to jump at him, but was stopped when Erza smashed her hand down onto his shoulder.

"Where's Meredy and Jellal?" Wendy whispered to Laxus.

"They disguised themselves and are sitting with the rest of your guild." Laxus explained pointing to where Fairy Tail was sitting. Waving from the stands beside Makarov was 'Mystogen', and tall girl with long brown hair, a large chest and a white shirt with brown shorts; the girl was a disguised Meredy and Mystogen was a disguised Jellal.

Meanwhile up in Phoenix Talon's viewing area Master Emiko pulled Haruhi and Akira towards her.

"Does the team know who that Mystogen really is, the one in the stands?" Emiko asked.

"Yes, Master. We put everything they would need to know in the files. They'll need to know if Cana is later swapped out with him." Haruhi responded.

"Yep, we did intense research. Fairy Tail isn't as sneaky as they believe." Akira said quickly.

"Good. Now I told the team this and I'm going to tell you; you are not to tell anyone about who Mystogen really is. There could be bad consequences for Fairy Tail if anyone were to find out, alright." Emiko said to which the two girls replied with 'Yes Master'.

"Now we have two more teams left, in second place is going to be a shocker to you all. In second place we have the guild that lost their title as the #1 guild in Fiore last year. The strong and the fierce, Sabertooth!" Chapati yelled through the microphone. His announcement was met with silence and shock as Sabertooth entered the arena; the team consisted of Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Rufus Lore, Orga Nanagear and Yukino Aguria. Sabertooth alone with every other mage on the field looked shocked.

"What! If Fairy Tail or Sabertooth didn't get first place, then who did?!" Flare exclaimed through her microphone.

"What is this, who else could have gotten first place?" Lucy asked.

"Do you think it's Quatro Puppy? Or does Fairy Tail have a third team?" Yukino asked as she came over to Lucy, with Sting following closely behind.

"Natsu-san it's good to see you again!" Sting exclaimed happily with a large toothy smile on his face, he was about to continue when he was cut off by a yell from the crowd.

"It's Quatro Cerberus not Puppy! And we didn't make it past the elimination round." A man yelled from the crowd, causing the mages to look over and see the members of Quatro Cerberus's in the crowd.

"If it's not Quatro Puppy then who is it?" Lector asked from his spot next to Frosch in the area where team Sabertooth would be sitting during the games.

"Fro don't know." Frosch said.

"Finally, number one in the elimination round is… another surprise! This is the first appearance of this guild. This guild is not well known but their members are rumored to be more beautiful than even Blue Pegasus and Fairy Tail." Chapati announced.

"That's not possible. No is more beautiful than the members of Blue Pegasus." Jenny protested.

"That's totally true we are the most beautiful!" Suzumu said to the guild.

"That's not true sis." Sumiko mumbled to her sister.

"Yes it is! Hey, did you give the team that shadow ball?" Suzumu asked.

"What shadow ball?" Madoka inquired.

"Using my magic I gave the team a way to make their entrance more interesting. The shadow ball will create a shadow hiding them till their entrance ends." Sumiko explained.

"Coooooool! Can I have one? It's important!" Madoka exclaimed to the twins only to get a no in response, before turning to Raiden. "Raiden can I have one?"

"No. Watch." Raiden said without looking at her, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to resist her puppy dog eyes.

"The beautiful, the graceful, the strong… Phoenix Talon." Chapati yelled and every person in the arena leaned forward in anticipation.

"That smell. It's the scent that was on those exceeds last night. Their guild has a Dragon Slayer!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Really! I can't wait to meet him." Wendy said excitedly.

As soon as she said this a large stream of water shot out of the opening that Phoenix Talon who be appearing out of. The stream then created the shape of a large phoenix with its wings spread out wide, before it froze, completely solid, and the members of Phoenix Talon walked out of the tunnel. As they stood under the phoenix, their bodies covered by shadows, the shape exploded and small ice shards fell to the ground; evaporating before they hit the team. The shadow then disappeared and the members of team Phoenix Talon could be seen by the crowd. Once the crowd saw them they erupted into cheers and whistling, and many of the spectator's eyes filled with hearts, while some of them even swooned.

On the field team Phoenix Talon stood in a line, Shinju was on one end with Yumi next to her; beside her was Hikaru, with Kukika in between him and Chinami. Yumi had turned to the live lacrima camera facing Phoenix Talon and waggled her fingers at it, while giving the crowd a smoldering look, which caused many of the male audience members to faint. Shinju rolled her eyes at Yumi before giggling and waving to the crowd with a large smile on her face. Hikaru stood there scanning the other mages in the arena, while Chinami had her hand on her hip and stood there with her hood still covering her face. Meanwhile Kukika was staring, transfixed, at Lyon with a large blush on her face.

A second later Lyon finally took his eyes off the audience, looking very disappointed before he saw Kukika and his face brightened with a goofy grin on his face. Then, as he realized that he was staring, his entire face turned red but he continued to stare, transfixed. Kukika's face turned even redder as she met his eyes and she was about to take a step forward, before Chinami grabbed her sleeve to stop her.

"Don't." Chinami mumbled so only Kukika could hear her. Kukika's eyes widened as she realized what she was about to subconsciously do, and she quickly snapped her head towards the ground in front of Hikaru. Every member of Phoenix Talon's team noticed Kukika's action out of the corner of their eyes, but didn't say or do anything; but Shinju and Yumi stored the moment away in their memory to tease her with later. Every mage on the field noticed the moment between the two mages, and watched as Lyon deflated when Kukika looked away suddenly.

"Wow! It looks like the rumors where true and what's that…" Chapati yelled before pausing and leaning forward slightly. "Are those exceeds in Phoenix Talon's team area!?"

At that point many spectators and mages looked over to Phoenix Talon's team area and saw the two exceeds sitting on top of the half wall. Taki sat there blank faced staring into the arena and Sorano was wide eyed, scared of all the eyes on her, with a fish vertically in her mouth.

"Does that mean Phoenix Talon has two Dragon Slayers?" Flare asked through her microphone, which caused an excited murmur to break out through the crowd.

"Really?" Yukino asked Rogue as she dragged Sting back to their team.

"Yes one of them is a Dragon Slayer but I can't tell which one; their scents are all mixed together. And even though there are two exceeds I can only smell one Dragon scent." Rogue explained as he watched Phoenix Talon closely, with narrowed eyes.

"Rogue's right. I can smell the scent of a Dragon Slayer raised by a Dragon, but I can't tell who it is." Sting said, looking intently at team Phoenix Talon.

"They really can't tell?" Kukika whispered quietly to Chinami.

"No. We spend so much time together that my scent has rubbed off on you guys." Chinami said, speaking quietly so that no one, not even those with advanced hearing, could hear her. "They'll figure it out eventually."

"Interesting. Chinami they said you smell like a Dragon, why?" Kukika whispered.

"Since I was raised by a dragon who also gave me my magic I smell like her it's that same with those like me." Chinami said quietly.

"I guess that explains why Natsu Dragneel said Sorano, Taki and I smelled like a Dragon. Damn bastard better keep his nose away from you guys." Hikaru grumbled.

"What?" Shinju questioned quietly to Yumi who just shrugged in response.

"And now all the teams are here, but what are your impressions, Yajima-san?" Chapati asked.

"I envy there youth." Yajima responded.

"That's not what I meant… Okay, everyone, you've waited long enough. I'm going to announce the program of the Grand Magic Games!" One Chapati said this the arena ground shook and a large stone slab shot up from underneath the sand. On the slab of stone was filled with large writing; it listed off the days and beside them were several question marks. Day one said Search and beside that was battle.

"For the competition part, each team can select one of their members to take part." Chapati announced. "The battle part has changed since last year, it will all be randomized. For the battle part a randomizer will pick two guild names, and then the randomizer will choose the two mages that will be battling against each other."

"So the battles are all random?" Lucy questioned.

"It seems so. Like last year if you partake in the competition, and exhaust your magic during, you could be forced into battle right after." Erza said.

"That hardly seems fair." Shinju grumbled.

"Agreed." Hikaru responded with narrowed eyes.

"The rules for the battle part are simple. As you can see, the teams face off against each other, with the winning team receiving 10 points and the losing team getting 0 points. In the case of a tie, both teams receive five points. And now the Grand Magic Games' opening game! Let's begin "Search"!" Chapati announced, which was met by mumbles in the crowd.

"What's Search?" a girl in the audience asked.

"One person from each team will compete. I'll explain the rules of the game after all the players are on the field."

"Let me check out the first one!" Beth Vanderwood said to her team mates.

"The first person to step up is Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel." Chapati announced

"Osumu you take this one, don't fail us." The man from Serpents Fang with the purple scarf said to the small blue man.

"Understood, Michio." Osumu said.

"Wait!" the black haired girl from Serpents Fang, Noir, said as Osamu walked out onto the field. "Who said you were in charge Michio."

"Who else would be able to lead us besides Michio-sama." The red haired girl hissed at Noir.

"Honestly I think anyone would be better than him, Hotaru." Noir smirked.

"Why you little… Toshi let me go!" Hotaru yelled once the man in the black suit grabbed her arm to keep her from attacking Noir.

"Hotaru settle." Michio said staring at the field, which caused the girl to stop her struggling and just stand next to him.

"OK." Hotaru sighed dreamily.

"Next up from Serpents Fang is Osamu." Chapati yelled through his microphone.

"I'll take care of this." Eve said stepping forward.

"Eve-kun is our first person!" the Blue Pegasus team chanted.

"Eve has been called out! From Blue Pegasus, Eve Tearm." Chapati announced.

"I'll do it. The singing of the birds is pleasant today." Rufus said tipping his hat forward.

"From Sabertooth is the minstrel who sings to the red moon, Rufus!" Chapati announced.

"We should probably go with Lyon but he isn't paying attention." Chelia mumbled staring intently at Lyon, who had gone back to staring at Kukika.

"I'll do it then." Yuka said as he stepped forward.

"From Lamia Scale, Yuka Suzuki!" Chapati yelled.

"I'll handle this one." Wendy said stepping forward.

"From Fairy Tail A Team, Wendy Marvell!"

"This one is mine." Cana slurred.

"If you lose this for us you drunk there'll be hell to pay." Gajeel yelled from behind her.

"From Fairy Tail A Team, Cana Alberona!" Chapati announced.

"Which one of us should do it?" Kukika asked Hikaru, who was about to respond but was cut off.

"I want to. Can I Chinami?" Yumi said which caused the rest of the team, except for Chinami, to look over. Chinami stood there for a few seconds before nodding her head yes.

"Finally from Phoenix Talon, Yumi Hayashi!" Chapati announced, as Yumi stepped up into the line that the other participants had formed. Most of the males in the crowd went crazy, cheering, when Yumi turned to the lacrima camera and blew a kiss

"All of the participating players from the eight teams are set! And now for the rules of the opening game "Search!" Chapati announced.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile in the crowd.<strong>

A cloaked man sat in one of the closest rows of seats staring intently at the Dragon Slayers on the field.

"Perfect." The man smirked, before chuckling. "The time is near and we finally have enough first and second generation Dragon Slayers, for the plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>'Phew' Done. This is by far my longest chapter. The next one will have more action.<strong>

**By the way I may add some new characters so if you have any OC ideas, I could use them.**

**If anyone has an idea for competitions it would be greatly appreciated.**

**This competition "Search" may be the same as "Hidden" I had a different idea for it but I realized that it wouldn't work very well. I might not make it the same, I haven't figured it out.**


End file.
